A Saiyan Prince and a Lunarian Princess
by Zackire
Summary: What if all the memories that the scouts and princess about the past are all fake? Why does Vegeta keep seeing images of a blond odangos pregnant.Who is the guy that Usagi had been dreaming?
1. The Crystal

A/N: Hi there minna! How's life?  
  
Vegeta: Baka onna! Can u please just get to the story and enough of the intro.  
  
A/N: *sticks out her tongue* I don't care what you say, this is my fic and if u don't like what I do, then is shall cancel u out from this fic and make sure that I pair Usagi up with Frietza. See if I don't*sticks out her tongue*  
  
Usagi: *touching Vegeta's shirt* I think she mean what she says, veggie.  
  
Vegeta: *grumbling* all right. Just don't make it too long.  
  
A/N: ok people, I just wanna say that I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailormoon. The only thing I own is the plot and myself.  
  
Gohan: *jumps out of nowhere* let the story begin!!  
  
A/N: hey! That's my line!!! *chases after Gohan*  
  
Vegeta and Usagi: *sweat-dropped*  
  
@----}----- A Saiyan Prince and a Lunarian Princess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Chapter One ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slipping off her sandals, Usagi slowly walked on the green morning grass. Drops of fresh dews could be seen glimmering in the early light of day. Light fiery rays of light peeked from the horizon as the great fiery ball rises slowly from the east.  
  
It was still dark when the young lady decided to wake up and slipped out of the house. She couldn't sleep no matter how hard she had tried. After waking up and cleaning the house, she quietly slipped out of the house, taking care of not waking the other family members that are still sleeping.  
  
Sitting down on an empty bench, she closed her eyes. Basking in the early light of dawn, she let her mind wander to the events that had happened for the past few years.  
  
Today is the third anniversary of Chaos's death under her hands. It took every ounce of her energy and teamwork to defeat the devil. But it was worth it.  
  
A small smile played at her ruby lips as she remembered the time when she told Mamoru and the other scouts how she felt about her so called soul mate. She had seen the love vibes and looks of longing and desire between her best friend, Rei, and Mamoru. No matter how many times destiny told her that Mamoru is her soul mate, she knew for a certain that she could never love him. In fact, she only regarded him as a good friend, not a lover.  
  
Deciding that it was time to stop the pretense and the longing looks, Usagi had called for a scout meeting. Shock was the right word to describe the look on their faces. After recovering from the temporary stupor, each of them asked her is she was alright or had she done a perfect decision.  
  
Knowing that her friends only said that because they have her best interest at heart, she just smiled and enclosed Rei's hand into Mamoru's At first they were hesitant, but after a teasing glare from her, the couple shocked both the others and her by engaging in the most passionate kiss she had ever witnessed.  
  
Azure eyes watched as the life around her slowly stirs. Birds began to chirp and barks could be heard followed by a loud meow.  
  
A contented sigh escaped her lip. Everyone is now happy with their peaceful but yet exciting life.  
  
Rei and Mamoru are getting married next month and of course she couldn't wait to witness the wedding. After all, she is the bridesmaid.  
  
Ami is now reliving her dreams. Even though both Ami and her had been the top student in high school and college, Ami became a doctor while she... she had started her own company and she couldn't have done that without the support of her friends and family.  
  
Her auburn haired friend had opened a restaurant and now became a top chef in Japan. It's not surprising since her hobby is cooking. But thanks to Makoto, she too had mastered the kitchen without burning it.  
  
Minako is engaged to whom else but her Motoki. To Usagi, Minako is the prettiest of the lot and it's not surprising when she got a contract in a modelling company.  
  
Even though there aren't anymore any Negaverse threats, the outers are still in contact with her. Michiru had become a famous violinist and Haruka with his crazed craving for racing had become the top racer in the world. Hotaru had aced her high school and right now is taking law school. Setsuna, well she being a guardian of the gates of time, had to guard it.  
  
No matter how old and far all of her friends, they still come back for a reunion every month.  
  
Since it's her day off at work, the chairman of Tsukino Technologies, decided to stay longer at the park.  
  
Footsteps ran across the hallway. Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time, once again made her way back to her post at the gates of times. Levitating on air, she closed her eyes for a while.  
  
The moment she closed her eyes, her instincts kicked in and the hairs on her nape began to prick.  
  
Cautiously, her fingers flexed on her garnet rod, ready to swing and attack the intruder. Snapping her eyes open, she swung her garnet rod but stop short.  
  
A foot from where she stood, a sliver crystal shaped into a heart floats in the air. Cautiously, gloved fingers reached out.  
  
Unable to react in time, a blinding white light enveloped her.  
  
Slowly, eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of ruby eyes. "Where am I?"  
  
Glancing around, she took in her surroundings. It seems to be a study room with elegant rich furnishings. By some means this place looked familiar but she can't place a finger on it.  
  
A rustle of clothes brought her attention. Turning around, her eyes widen when she saw long silver hair being tied up in a pair of odangos. Masaka! It can't be Queen Serenity!  
  
But alas it was. The royal crescent moon glowed slightly on the queen's forehead. Somehow the queen did not notice her presence and had her attention on certain book.  
  
A soft knock brought the queen's attention to the door. At her command, the door creaked open. A woman with the same hairstyle as the queen's and a man with defying gravity hair, walked in. Pluto can't help to point out that he is very well built and handsome if he doesn't have a scowl on his face.  
  
The queen smiled softly at her daughter. "What is it, Serena?"  
  
Pluto watched with great deal of curiosity as her princess exchanged worried glances with the defying gravity haired man.  
  
What is happening here? How come no one notices me?  
  
"Mother! I'm sorry. I know that you always lectured me the ways of a princess" Serena started as she nervously looked at the queen.  
  
The queen continued to smile softly at her precious daughter.  
  
"Oh mother! I am so sorry. I am pregnant! I know it is wrong to do it before marriage. But I love him!" Pluto watched with surprise as her princess broke into sobs.  
  
The man with hair defying gravity enclosed the sobbing princess to his muscular blue spandex chest. With a blank expression, he spoke, "I'm responsible for it, your majesty. But I am not sorry for what I had done as I had done it out of my great love for Serena."  
  
Pluto noticed the soft look in his eyes as he spoke the last few words. Realization dawned on the sailor of time gate. I'm watching whatever had happened in the past! But shouldn't Endymion be in it?  
  
Totally confused, Pluto continued to watch the scene before her.  
  
Still smiling, the queen stood up and slowly made her way to the pair. Taking her daughter's right hand, she enclosed it into the gloved clad hand of the hair defying gravity man.  
  
Both the couple had a bewildered look on their faces.  
  
"I had seen the signs and love vibes from both Serena and you, Vegeta for a very long time. It is not a surprise that this happened. It truly pleases me that you both love each other. What more?"  
  
The queen suddenly broke into an unladylike grin. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"  
  
Sailor Pluto watched transfixed as her princess and Prince Vegeta lost in their own world as they engaged in a soul-shattering kiss.  
  
Visions of the other sailor scouts including her, rushing around the palace in preparation for their princess's marriage to Prince Vegeta. Visions of her princess's happiness as she said her vows and returning with her husband to his planet raced through her mind.  
  
By now, Pluto had understood everything, well not everything.  
  
As another scene enfolded before her, Pluto watched with great anxiety and curiosity.  
  
Long silver gold stresses trailed behind as Queen Serena of Vegeta-sei, who is now fat with child, rushed across the throne room. Before she could run further, a strong arm caught her around her bulging stomach and spun her around her.  
  
Yelping, Serena met a ferocious frown of the king of Vegeta-sei that could turn a mountain into dust.  
  
"What do you think you are doing running around like that? Do you know how dangerous it is to do that in your condition, woman?"  
  
Smiling sweetly at her husband, she spoke, "I forget to get something. DonâEt worry, Veggie-koi. I'll not run anymore."  
  
She kissed her scowling husband's cheek to show that her feelings are not hurt at all. He snorted at her promise.  
  
"You only follow my orders when you feel like it, woman. Either that, you have something up your sleeves," he remarked as he wrapped his arm leisurely on her five months fat belly. A soft giggle escaped his beloved wife's lips but ignored it.  
  
It had been known to the people in Vegeta-sei that their king could never hold his temper long with his queen. Somehow, she just knew to find the right concoction to get around to his good side.  
  
Vegeta was just about to ravish his sweet wife's mouth when Radditz flew into the throne room with disturbing news.  
  
"My king, Chaos and his men are coming this way at fast speed. The approximate time they would enter the atmosphere is about an hour," the saiyan spoke as he bowed to his rulers.  
  
"Chaos?!" a surprise gasp escaped the queen's lips.  
  
Vegeta felt his mate shudder. Tightening his grasp around her waist, he issued the command. "Get the warriors ready and stationed. Sound the alarm for battle and set the defences to maximum. We are going for a war."  
  
With a bow, Radditz flew off to see to the command.  
  
Turning in his embrace, Serena voiced out her worried. "Vegeta, Chaos is not a simple enemy to be defeated. It is very strong and the only thing that can defeat it is the Universal Imperial Crystal."  
  
The so-ever-familiar scowl was back on the gravity defying haired man. "Don't think about it wife. I know about that crystal. To activate it, a pure Lunarian blood has to battle and use her maximum energy. And you are the holder of it. Forget it, I forbid you to battle or even try to help us."  
  
Delicate eyebrows furrowed. "But Vegeta.."  
  
Serena could not finish her sentence. Vegeta had claimed her lips. After some time, he pulled away. His gaze was full of love and tenderness as he looked at her.  
  
"I am not going to lose you, love. I love you too much to lose you. Anyway you have something else to protect and I donâEt think you would like anyone harming it. You better not lose our son, love"  
  
Tears welled up in the lovely queen's eyes. "Don't worry. This time I am going to follow your orders, not because I want to but because I love you and yes I don't like the idea of anyone harming my daughter."  
  
"Son," Vegeta corrected.  
  
Shaking her head, she smiled. "Nope. Daughter."  
  
Kissing her soundly again, he spoke, "It is a son and that is the end of it."  
  
Sweeping her off to his chest, he flew to the underground protecting chamber that he had ordered the scientist to create in a time like this.  
  
Giving her a last kiss, he winked, "Stay here love and donâEt come out until I say so."  
  
He was about to blast off when a hand caught his. Turning around, he saw the love radiated from his beloved wife's eyes.  
  
"Take care, my husband. I swear if you don't, I'll search you in our next life and pummel you down," she threatened.  
  
Smirking, he nodded.  
  
Blasting off another hideous looking monster, Vegeta wiped his perspiring brow, by now, he and Goku had turned Super Saiyan and had blasted three quarter of the enemy's army. It seems that they are winning but one way or another, his guts told him something wrong is bound to happen.  
  
Vegeta blinked as a powerful ki blast nearly singed his ear.  
  
"Concentrate, Vegeta. Anyway you owe me one, pal," Goku winked as he sends another Negaverse monster to the end of the universe.  
  
"Whatever Kakarot," the king of Saiya muttered.  
  
A maniacal bellow brought his attention. Whipping around, his eyes narrowed as the man called Chaos levitates ten meters away from him.  
  
"Surrender now, Vegeta. Before you lose everything you hold dear," the sinister laughter rang in Vegeta's ears.  
  
Smirking, he let a great ball of ki flying towards the fiery-eyed Chaos. Just as expected, Chaos jumped away but Vegeta was ready for it. Sending another blast, he watched as Chaos fell to the ground wounded.  
  
"And here I thought he was a challenge," Vegeta muttered disgustedly.  
  
Levitating himself up, Chaos wiped off the blood from his bleeding lips. "You have done well, your highness. But not well enough," Chaos laughed.  
  
Vegeta heard Kakarot muttered something about Chaos having an ego as big as the universe. Face blank, the king waited for his next attack.  
  
With a wave of his wrist, a wounded pregnant lady whose hair once tied up into buns now hung loosely to her ankles. Grabbing a fistful of the silver locks, he jerked it hard, bringing Serena levitating beside him with an angry glare.  
  
"See, your highness. You can't possibly win. I have your most prized possession in my grasp," another round of sinister laughter rang the air.  
  
Even though Vegeta's expression was fathomless, his eyes depicts differently. His dark eyes grew darker and gleamed with fury as he glared murderously at the bastard who is holding his wife captive.  
  
"Let her go, Chaos. Your battle is with me, not her," he spat.  
  
"Now why should I?" Chaos taunted as he slowly trailed a finger on Serena's creamy neck and down to her bulging tummy.  
  
Turning his attention back to the ruler of Saiyans, Chaos spoke, "I wonder... I wonder what you would do if I do this!!!"  
  
As soon as he said that, Chaos's hand that had been caressing Serena's stomach suddenly morphed into a blade and carved out the foetus. A blood- curling scream sliced through the air as Chaos took the foetus out of its mother's womb. Gathering a small ki in his hand, he blasted the unborn child into dust.  
  
Before Chaos could do any more damage, the wounded queen who has her womb ripped off, gathered all of her energy she could muster and send it reeling towards her child's murderer.  
  
Unfortunately, Chaos deflected it and sends his own attack towards her.  
  
"No!" the bellow came from his soul as he watched his beloved fell to the ground, lifeless.  
  
His hands shook as fresh tears seeped through the closed eyes. His child. His wife. All of them are gone.  
  
Snapping his eyes open, he immediately charged at the smirking murderer. Chaos was injured badly as the multiple blows and kicks hit him. Unknown to Vegeta, his emotions and love for his now dead wife had blasted his ki to a very high on that no one had ever reached.  
  
The midnight eyes blazed in anger as he levitates down towards the battered body of Chaos.  
  
Preparing a ki blast in his hands, Vegeta cursed, "You bastard! I shall kill you the way you killed my family"  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to send the blast reeling, a sword suddenly sliced through the air and plunged itself into Vegeta. Turning around, he stared as Queen Beryl made her way to them.  
  
"I'm going to kill you snivelling worms when I meet you in the next life," Vegeta spurted out his last sentence before the light in his eyes faded and the powerful king slumped down to the ground lifeless.  
  
Tears coursed down her tear-streaked face as Pluto watched Beryl and Chaos destroying her princess's planet and its people. More tears coursed down as she watched how she and the other sailor senshi died to save Moon Kingdom and how Queen Serenity reincarnated everyone but Chaos had beaten her by capturing and locked all of their memories and especially the love between the princess and Vegeta in a crystal so as not to reawaken the threat that Vegeta had threatened before he fell down to his death.  
  
"Hime...I hadn't thought that your life was like that," Sailor Pluto sobbed as she mourned for the princess's rough life.  
  
It's no wonder Usagi had thought that Darien and her was not meant to be together.  
  
The light from the crystal faded away and now rested on Pluto's outstretched arm.  
  
"I reckon that you had seen everything, Setsuna?" a soft voice asked.  
  
Turning around, she saw a silver haired goddess standing a meter from her.  
  
"Queen Serenity!" Pluto gasped as she kneeled down on one knee.  
  
"You may rise Setsuna," the queen whispered.  
  
Standing up, Setsuna looked at the queen questioningly.  
  
Noticing the look, the queen sighed. "What you had just seen just now was what had truly happened in Moon Kingdom. Those are the true lost memories that Serena and the rest should have, not the one that all of you are having currently."  
  
"What do you mean, your majesty?"  
  
"What I meant was when all of you were reincarnated, Chaps had somehow taken away all of your past memories and replaced them with his own creation. All of the memories that you had of the past are all false."  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded her head as she slowly began to understand. "So that explains Usagi's weird behaviour towards Darien and this crystal"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That means we can easily returned the rest of our real memories back to the real owner," Pluto exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Sadly, the queen shook her head. "It is not that easy, Pluto. The memories will slowly return back to its owner but before that can be done, Usagi had to be transported to another dimension where her real soul mate is living."  
  
"But Usagi is our princess. What would happen if she is being attacked and needs our help?" Pluto protested.  
  
The queen smiled at the senshi's loyalty to her hime. "Do not worry, Pluto. There, she will be with the best fighters on earth and I doubt anyone would harm her with them around. And if she truly needs the help of the others, I would permit you to send them over."  
  
Sailor Pluto remained silent as she pondered over the idea. Usagi would be with her soul mate and after she had seen just now, she had a feeling that whatever Queen Serenity had said is true. What's more, it is time for the tsuki no hime to be happily attached.  
  
A soft smile stretched on Pluto's face. "I'll do as you say, your highness."  
  
Pleased, the queen proceeded to tell Pluto of what to do.  
  
After some time, Sailor Pluto grinned mischievously and disappeared.  
  
Queen Serenity stared at the portal to Dragon Ball Z dimension. "I wish you well, my daughter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Muahaha... At last I got this fic typed and posted. So how is the story? Should I stop? Anyway for the next chapter, lots of cute and funny stuffs is gonna happen. Nope!! I ain't gonna hint. *smiles mischievously* I can only say that it's gonna real good...lol sayonara!!! 


	2. Meeting the Obnoxious Prince

A/N: *jaws dropped a foot* wow!! 20 reviews!! I had never had that much for a chapter before. Thank you so much for reading the story and supporting me. *bows*  
  
Vegeta: *smirks* hah! That is because, I am inside the fic. If not, no one would have read your stupid fic.  
  
A/N: *glares* have I ever old u that u have an ego as big as the universe?  
  
Vegeta: I don't give a twit of what u say, onna.  
  
A/N: grr... fine! Next time, I'm NEVER gonna write anything about u anymore.  
  
Vegeta: *looks shock* Don't you dare!  
  
A/N: and what if I do? I'm the author, I can pair anyone up with anyone I like *sticks out her tongue*  
  
Vegeta: Don't. Onegai!!  
  
A/N: I'll think about it. But I warn u. if you do such things again, I'll swear I'll make Goku pair up with Usagi.  
  
Vegeta: NO!!!!!!  
  
A/N: *ignores the pleas* anyway I just wanna say I don't own Sailormoon or Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Usagi: *smiles* zackire won't have the heart to pair me up with anyone. After all, Vegeta is her favourite... LOL!  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting the Obnoxious Prince  
  
Humming a song, the blond of the house wiped the last plate dry. Today, everyone was out. Mom and dad had already been out since two days ago as they were having a private holiday in the Maldives Island. That leaves Shingo and her alone. Since today is a weekend, she had let her sixteen- year-old brother stay over at his friend's place.  
  
Suddenly, Usagi felt a familiar presence.  
  
Rummaging through the contents in the fridge, she shouted over her shoulders. "It is nice to have you over, Setsuna's  
  
The dark green haired lady with a garnet rod smiled. No matter how many times she had tried to conceal her ki and even to a zero point, Usagi would always know that she is there. After all, Usagi is the princess.  
  
"Would you want some brownies? I had just made them," Usagi smiled at the guardian of time.  
  
Politely, she shook her head. On seeing the frown on her hime's face, Setsuna immediately explained. "I just ate."  
  
On hearing that, a smile soon replaced the frown. Setsuna knew that Usagi hated whenever someone declined her offer especially when it comes to food.  
  
Drawing her legs to her chest on the sofa, Usagi asked, "So what are you here for? I know it is not the monthly reunion so forget about giving that excuse."  
  
Ruby eyes glinted mischievously "Actually I came here to do Queen Serenity's bidding."  
  
Delicate eyebrows furrowed just above the nose. "Mother? What does she asked you to do?"  
  
"You will see, Usagi-hime. But first, I have to bring you somewhere else," with that Sailor Pluto raised her garnet rod. As the green light began to pulsate strongly, the spot where once the two young ladies used to be now became empty.  
  
Hovering on air, Usagi looked sceptically at her friend. "I don't understand Setsuna. What has this got to do with Mother's bidding?"  
  
The tip of Setsuna's soft lips curved upwards. "Queen Serenity asked me to send you over to another dimension."  
  
"For what? Don't tell me that the negaverse are attacking the dimension."  
  
"I pray that it will not happen at all. Anyway you will know why when you reached there," Sailor Pluto squeezed Usagi's hand reassuringly.  
  
"But before I send you there, may I hug you, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi was incredulous. As soon as Setsuna had shot the request, her eyes immediately soften at her dear friend. With a nod, the normally so calm senshi hugged her princess for the last time.  
  
Pulling apart, Sailor Pluto exclaimed, "Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Dragon Ball Z Dimension ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Grunts and snickers were heard echoing through the woods as two men engaged in serious rapid blows and kicks.  
  
Ducking low to avoid his opponent's mighty kick, the man with defying gravity hair instantly let his fist fly. The man with defying gravity hair smirked in satisfaction when he heard a grunt from the spiky haired guy.  
  
"You are going weaker Kakarot."  
  
Kakarot smiled as he massaged the injured spot. "I can see that you destroyed Bulma's gravity room for a great cause, Vegeta."  
  
A grunt was Vegeta's answer as he blasted a ki blast at his sparring friend. With a speed that outdone a speeding bullet, Kakarot deluded the attack and send his own ki blast at Vegeta.  
  
Clearing his mind, Vegeta began concentrating on his new defences that he had made and perfected a month ago.  
  
Snapping his eyes open, he whispered the command. "Illusive Ray."  
  
As soon the command was released, overwhelming warmth began to bloom from the centre of his body. In a split second, the warmth began to generate a bright indigo light.  
  
Just before the attack does its worst, the indigo light suddenly surrounded Vegeta and absorbed the ki blast.  
  
Kakarot was far beyond words. Where had he learned that?  
  
Unfortunately, there is always a price for putting one's defences down even for a moment. Vegeta had somehow moved during the ki absorption and now hovered behind the stunned spiky haired Saiyan.  
  
Smirking, he drew his hand back and let his fly.  
  
Unlucky for him however, a large portal had somehow appeared on top of Vegeta and spat out a silvery blond lady. With a frightened scream, the lady pummelled the smirking Vegeta to the ground, destroying his attack.  
  
Kakarot watched in amazement as Vegeta took in the impact of the fall. Shaking his head at the string of curses that flew from his friend's mouth, he levitated to the ground.  
  
Usagi felt her breath being knocked out of her. Free falling from a portal was one thing, surviving the impact of the fall was the one that confused her. How in heavens did she survive without a scratch?  
  
Blinking her eyes a few times, her vision became focused and she began to survey her surroundings.  
  
"Get off me onna!!" a voice spoke.  
  
Looking down, Usagi gasp when she saw a man sprawled on the ground beneath her. "Sumi masen!" she exclaimed as she scrambled off him.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Vegeta cursed as he stood up. It was a good attack and he had trained really hard for this day until some idiot came along and destroys it all.  
  
Glancing around, his eyes narrowed at the person who had caused his mishap.  
  
"You!" he growled. On hearing this, the blond looked up and stared straight back at him.  
  
"What the hell did you think you are doing, onna?" he snapped as he strode towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry. Truly I am sorry," long lashes lowered guiltily as she whispered.  
  
"Sorry?!!! Did you know that you had ruined a perfectly good attack?" he roared.  
  
Usagi silently began counting to ten. If that vegetable head did not stop his curses and bellowing, she swore that she would pummel him down to the ground again. And it wasn't even her fault that she had landed on him and ruined his perfect attack as he had put it.  
  
How was she to know that she would be doing free falling from a portal and land right on top on him? Setsuna didn't even warn her of such!  
  
Setsuna, wait till I get my hands on her!  
  
Usagi was snapped out of her silent mutterings when a voice questioned her.  
  
"Are you alright, lady?" smiled a newcomer in orange training clothes.  
  
"I'm fine. Please call me Usagi," she smiled back. Instantly Usagi knew that this guy in front of her is nothing like the glowering wolf beside her.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Goku. That guy over there is Vegeta," Goku notched his head sideways toward the one called Vegeta.  
  
"That's Prince Vegeta of Vegeta-sei and Saiyan to you," dark coal eyes glared at the smiling blond.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes at the arrogant statement. Men and their ego. (A/N:no offence to all the guys out there... hehehehe)  
  
"So where are you from and how did you suddenly fall from nowhere?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm from earth," she answered cautiously since the surroundings looked nothing like earth.  
  
A low rumble erupted from Goku as he laughed uncontrollably. Seeing a death glare from Usagi, his laughter lessened.  
  
"I'm sorry for that. Actually right now you are on planet earth."  
  
"Stupid onna," Vegeta muttered as he looked at the duo.  
  
Usagi heard the rude comment and chose to ignore it. Turning her attention to Goku, she spoke. "Earth? Which part?"  
  
"Tokyo. Right now we are in Black Forest," Goku smiled. Poor girl, the fall must have really shaken her.  
  
Usagi was speechless. Black Forest? She had studied and passes her geography with flying colours especially in the map of her homeland, Tokyo. There isn't one part in the world map that has a Black Forest.  
  
"But it is totally different from the Tokyo that I knew of!!!" she burst out.  
  
"Not only is she a troublesome stupid onna, she is also crazy. Onnas are crazy," Vegeta muttered warily.  
  
Not only was Usagi's mind in a haze, she is lost in some dimension with no knowledge of it and her nerves are in a haywire, some baka to add to her mounting list. Hearing the unwanted remark, Usagi snapped. He really did it this time!  
  
Turning towards the bored looking Vegeta, Usagi marched straight up to him with a murderous glare. Vegeta only raised his eyebrow when the bunny stopped a breath away. Sweet vanilla scent wafted in the air.  
  
"What is you problem mister?!!!" Usagi practically yelled.  
  
Vegeta was stunned that such person especially a woman would raise their voice at him. Him! The prince of Saiyans!  
  
"You. You are the problem," he glared.  
  
The comment seems to add fire to the already burning blaze.  
  
"ME? I remembered apologizing to you about the fall. I even let the curses you gave me right after that pass because I knew you were in a fit of anger. But slowly I realized that you seem to be lacking of manners and commented rude remarks about me and women while I did specifically nothing to you!!!" she yelled again as she poke her forefinger to his chest.  
  
Coal eyes turned into midnight as the prince spoke with a hard edge. "Do you know that you could be punished for you rude behaviour to royalty?"  
  
Usagi glared back defiantly. "Your blood and mine that runs through our veins are red. So that makes you as equal to everyone. The only thing that separates everyone is title. So don't give me that royalty crap, because I don't give a care about it, Veggie-head."  
  
Straightening up from his leaning posture, he glowered. "You know nothing of royalty meatball head."  
  
"Oh I know royalty very well, Veggie," she whispered as she matched his glare.  
  
By now, they are an inch from each other's nose. If they were to listen carefully, they would have heard the beating of their heart.  
  
After the witnessing the way the bunny stood up to Vegeta, his respect for her had shot sky high. No one dares to go against Vegeta, not even himself. Usually if one were to do as such, he would have spent his days in hospital or if luck was on his side, he only received minor burn injuries. So it was surprising that the fiery tempered prince did not raise a hand on her.  
  
Goku, being a Saiyan, heard a soft giggle and whipped around. Floating in the air was a dark green haired woman in a strangest outfit with a garnet rod. Thinking she is an enemy, Goku got to his fighting stance.  
  
Usagi was still in the glaring competition when a giggle broke her concentration. Turning around, she gasps in happiness.  
  
"Setsuna!" she exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta watched as the contradicting bunny frowned as the dark green haired lady in familiar looking clothes bowed.  
  
"I had told you plenty of times not to do that," Usagi frowned.  
  
Straightening herself, Setsuna bowed her head. "Forgive me, Usagi-hime."  
  
"Setsuna..." Usagi glared playfully at her sailor scout. Setsuna only smiled back.  
  
"Who are you woman?" Vegeta shot out as he unconsciously took a protective step in front of Usagi.  
  
Ruby eyes glinted with mirth as Setsuna bowed her head. "I am Setsuna also known as Sailor Pluto, the guardian of gates of time. The ninth protector of Usagi-hime, Prince Vegeta"  
  
"How do I know that I could trust you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Irritated, Usagi pulled Vegeta's muscular arm and stepped in front of him. "For goodness sake, Veggie. Don't you think I know who my own Sailor Scout is?"  
  
"I didn't recall allowing you to call me by that name, woman," Vegeta growled.  
  
"And I don't remember of having woman as my name Veggie!" Usagi snapped.  
  
Setsuna watched with wry amusement as Usagi and Vegeta dwelled in a battle on tongue. If they only knew...  
  
âE?AnoâE¦ why did you call Usagi, Usagi-hime? Is she a princess?" Goku asked when he noticed the formalities Setsuna had called the silvery blond.  
  
Smiling at the spiky haired man that she recognized as Goku from the past, she answered, "Yes. Usagi is a princess. In fact she is the reincarnated Moon Princess, daughter of Queen Serenity."  
  
"You mean to tell me that this senseless onna is a princess?" Vegeta was incredulous.  
  
"It is Usagi, Veggie," Usagi snapped as she slapped his arm.  
  
Not wanting to be having her head on the breakfast table, Setsuna suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. "Yes, Usagi is a princess. Actually she is sent here for something."  
  
Somehow the statement made Usagi remember something. "Setsuna, what was the big idea of opening a portal in mid air?" Usagi asked dangerously.  
  
Not intimidated a bit, Setsuna smiled sweetly. "Actually it was not my idea. It was your idea, Usagi"  
  
"What?!" Vegeta heard the blond goddess screamed. For one small goddess, she sure has a loud vocal chord. Wait a minute! Did I just call her a goddess? The backbreaking training must have hit him hard.  
  
"I said no such thing, Setsuna." If looks could kill, Setsuna would have been pinned to the ground, lifeless.  
  
"Oh you did, Usagi. Didn't you remember? You said during the past life, that you would pummel Vegeta to the ground when you meet him." Setsuna nodded her head. She sure is enjoying this moment.  
  
Deciding it is high time he stepped in before they start killing each other, Goku voiced out, "So why is she sent here?"  
  
"Yeah! Why am I here, Setsuna?" Usagi echoed as she crossed her arms. This better be good!  
  
"I'm sorry, hime. I can't tell you. It is for you to find out. Don't worry, you will understand what I am talking about sooner or later," Setsuna apologized.  
  
" In the meantime could I entrust both of you warriors to protect Usagi? Don't worry. If the threat is too great, I will send the other scouts to help you," she continued.  
  
"You can count on me," Goku nodded. Vegeta said nothing and once again began leaning against a tree nearby.  
  
"Thank you," Setsuna bowed.  
  
Turning a shade of hue, Goku laughed, "It's ok."  
  
"Setsuna," a soft voice called.  
  
Setsuna turned around to find Usagi wringing her hand. Whenever she does that, it means that she is worried over something.  
  
"Will I ever see you again and the others?" a teary eyed bunny whispered.  
  
"Of course you will. We will always be with you," Setsuna smiled softly.  
  
Suddenly the petite young lady threw herself and hugged the stunned guardian with all her might.  
  
"I'm going to miss all of you," the bunny sniffed once she had broken apart from the embrace.  
  
A pure wave of emotions hits her as the clam guardian commented tenderly. "I can bet that all of us are going to miss you, especially Haruka."  
  
At the mention of the protective scout, Usagi giggled. "He is going to have your head for breakfast once he found out I'm gone."  
  
Setsuna blanched slightly. It is true. Haruka is the most protective senshi among the rest when it comes to the princess. One wrong move and you can bet that the person is a goner.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll find a way to handle him. I can't be away from the gates for a long time. With your permission, I'll take my leave now, Usagi."  
  
Seeing the nod of approval from Usagi, Setsuna returned back to the time gates.  
  
With a sigh, the silvery blond turned around and faced the two men.  
  
"So, where am I supposed to stay for a while?"  
  
Goku frowned over the question. He would certainly love if she stayed with him and Chichi and he is sure that his wife wouldn't mind. But then, his house has very limited space.  
  
"I would have loved if you stayed with my family and I. I bet Chichi would love it too. But I can't because all of the rooms are taken," Goku apologized.  
  
"I don't mind. I can sleep in the hall," Usagi chipped in.  
  
Goku's eyes suddenly lit up as he realized something. "Vegeta... you can stay with Vegeta."  
  
On hearing that, Vegeta immediately protested. "No. Forget it. I won't take her home. She is way too much trouble."  
  
"Oh yes you will! By the way, you don't the house. Bulma does and I bet that Bulma would love for some company."  
  
Vegeta nearly growled out. Goku is right. He didn't own Capsule Corp. Bulma does. With a growl, he accepted it.  
  
Usagi squealed in delight. At last, a female company!  
  
"Don't get too happy onna. The journey is long and I am not going to fly you there. Find your own transportation."  
  
Usagi glared daggers at the Vegetable head. Doesn't the man have a single nice bone in his body?  
  
She was about to transform herself when Goku suddenly voiced out.  
  
"Don't worry. You can fly with me. I could carry you to Capsule Corp."  
  
Goku opened his arms wide as he waited for the bunny to step in. "Just remember to hold on tight."  
  
A feeling that is foreign to him suddenly washed over him. Vegeta's hands clenched and unclenched as he envisioned Usagi holding tightly onto Kakarot and Kakarot having his hands all over her. The image really doesn't sit well with him.  
  
Matte! Why in the world am I felling this way? Even worse! Feelings towards an irritating and impossible onna,  
  
The prince of Saiyan tried his best to throw aside the feeling but the vision of Usagi and Kakarot holding each other tightly kept appearing in his mind.  
  
The moment Usagi took a step closer towards the smiling Kakarot, Vegeta made up his mind.  
  
Taking long strides, Vegeta swept the astonished bunny into his arms and blasted off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
Even though Vegeta had just met Usagi, Goku had a feeling that an extraordinary love is about to blossom.  
  
Pebbles turned to dust as Goku blasted off home. Chichi is not going to believe what he is going to say.  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N: hi again minna! So how is the story? I hope its ok. 


	3. A new member

A Saiyan Prince and a Lunarian Princess

A/N: WOW!! I never would have thought that I would get this many reviews before!! Thank you all!!

Vegeta: *****smirks* I told you that I'm a good actor

A/N: one day your arrogance gonna bring you trouble, vegeta. Anyway just wanna take note that I do not own anything, so don't sue me.

Standard disclaimers applied

Chapter 3: A new member

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Plucking up her courage, Usagi peeked opened an eye and looked below. Miniature figures of trees, oceans and mountains greeted her. A shriek of terror escaped her lips as she unconsciously buried her face into Vegeta's neck and tightened her grip around him.

Vegeta nearly lost his grip when he felt her burying her face into the crook of his neck. The foreign feeling that had plagued him earlier but with less impact, hit him hard. A scowl plastered his face, indicating his displeasure at the foreign feeling.

"Bloody onna!" he cursed absent-mindedly.

Ignoring the crude comment, Usagi shot him one of her one. "Don't you dare let go off me."

Coal eyes glinted with mischief as he smirked. "What if I do?"

"Then I'll make sure I would see to it that your life would be very miserable once I get you."

"That is if you survive the fall," Vegeta drawled out.

Delicate eyebrows creased just above the bridge of her nose. Usagi just about to shoot out her question when she felt Vegeta loosened his grip. Wide eyes, Usagi let her lungs burst with air as she does another round of free falling for the second time that day.

For that split second, Usagi had forgotten who she was and only concentrated on her death. Shutting her eyes and clamping her mouth shut, Usagi nervously did her last prayers.

Vegeta watched with satisfaction as the irritating onna fall with her screams following her. That will teach her a lesson not to boss him around. Coal pupils suddenly lost its lively colour as a vision appeared in Vegeta's mind

***********

Long silver gold locks trailed behind its owner as a lady clad in a light blue dress fall from the sky at high speed. The ever trustful frown marked its trademark on the ouji no saiya's face. Her hairstyle looks familiar.

"Vegeta!" she screamed.

Vegeta frowned. How did she know that he was here? He was about to step out of the shadows when he saw a startling figure flying at high speed towards the falling lady.

Blue spandex, white pair of boots and gloves, familiar chest armour greeted him. What is worst is that the man had a hair defying gravity hairstyle. In short, Vegeta saw himself flying towards the lady.

Strangely instead of seeing his usual smirk or scowl, Vegeta look alike had a very large grin on his face! Disbelieved, Vegeta watched as his look alike caught the disturbed lady around her waist and flew her gently to the ground. His look alike had his tail wrapped around her waist and faced him with the onna's back facing him.

"Don't you ever do that again, Vegeta," the lady scolded.

"Now why shouldn't I?" Vegeta's look alike smiled.

"Because I would have been splat on the ground if you hadn't caught me in time!"

"I would never do anything to harm you, love. Besides, I think you need some flying lessons from me," Vegeta watched as his look alike kissed his love.

***************

Suddenly the vision ended and Vegeta was back at where he was, flying in mid-air. Shaking his head to clear his mind, his heart nearly left him when he saw Usagi meters away from her death.

Firing up, Vegeta blasted at top speed towards the falling bunny. Wrapping his arms once again onto her slim waist, he brought her up to his chest and hovered from the ground. Lowering his gaze, he stared at the shut-eyed quivering bunny.

Usagi prayed silently. Wait a minute! She could have sworn that she should have been dead by now. So why isn't she dead yet? Perhaps she is dead and now waiting for judgement.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She was too young to die! She had not had the chance to see Rei's wedding, to get a person who loved her. She didn't even have the chance to get married to the person whom she loved and have children! And all because of that obnoxious impossible vegetable head! Wait until she gets her hands on him. He would be sorry then. No one could stop an angry Usagi ghost.

Slowly, Usagi opened her eyes, fully expecting a counter that separated the gates of hell and heaven. Alas it was not to be. A pair of coal eyes greeted her. A sigh escaped Usagi.

"I'm not dead am I?" Usagi asked.

Vegeta nearly smirked at her crazy question. Instead, he only raised an eyebrow.

"I guess not huh." Unconsciously, Usagi laid her head on the broad muscular chest of Vegeta.

For the third time of the day, the accursed foreign feeling crept up behind him and pounced him on the face. Whatever the feeling is, Vegeta is sure as hell do not like it.

Oblivious to her situation, Usagi turned a shade of hue. Trying to get her mind off the embarrassing situation, Usagi pulled away. Realising that she is still on air, Usagi quickly flung her arms around Vegeta's neck.

"You!" Usagi accused as she glared at the emotionless man before her.

"You nearly killed me just now. How could you do such a thing?"  Usagi had to tightened her grip when Vegeta suddenly shrug.

"It was not my fault. You dared me." Vegeta replied nonchalantly. 

"Well if you hadn't swept me off my feet and called me a bloody onna, I wouldn't be angry with you," Usagi slapped his broad shoulder.

Not wanting to entertain the already crazed onna, Vegeta fired up his ki and blasted off towards his destination. All the while, the crazy onna in his arms ranted and rave.

By the time the odd couple had reached their destination, Vegeta's blank look had turned into a fierce frown. "Doesn't this onna ever stop?" Vegeta asked himself once his feet touched the ground.

Usagi instantly lost her train of thoughts when her feet touched the ground. Letting her grip off the vegetable head, Usagi turned around only to meet a huge dome like house. "Capsule Corp," Usagi read the inscription on the house.

Falling into steps with Vegeta, she quickly followed the irritated man into the dome house.

"Onna! Onna!" Vegeta bellowed as he marched through the house.

Usagi had to gather up all of her composer from putting a stopper or a large cork into the overbearing idiot in front of her. "Must you be so loud? I can bet that the people at the other of the world could hear you," she hissed as Vegeta went into another round of bellowing.

"At least I don't nag like an ancient old woman," Vegeta drawled out. Vegeta felt a slight sting and glanced down. Usagi was right beside him with her hands on her waist looking terribly frisked. Now why wasn't he surprised that she caused the sting?

"I do not nag," Usagi bit out.

"Whoever said it was you?" he raised an eyebrow. An outraged gasp escaped Usagi's lips as her face contorts into anger.

"Are you mocking me veggie?" 

Vegeta nearly smiled at her outbursts. In fact, he is enjoying her refreshing display and he couldn't seem to stop teasing her. Tease her? Kami sama! Kakarot's attitude must have been rubbing on him. 

"Well that depends on whom I am expressing it to."

On a far end of a corner, a pair of bewildered eyes watched the soap opera. Since Vegeta barely spat a decent word much less teasing a poor lady, one could just imagine the shock Bulma is having at the moment. The prince of ice is actually bantering with a brave woman that has a temper matching his own. A beautiful woman to be exact.

Stepping out of the shadows just in time before the odd couple starts tearing at each other's necks, Bulma cleared her throat. All at once the attention was directed at the blue haired genius. "Who did you kidnapped this time Vegeta?"

Before Vegeta could retort at the rude assumption, Usagi stepped in front of him. "Oh don't get it wrong miss. Vegeta did not kidnap me. In fact, he saved me the trouble of scouting for a civilisation."

Twice that day, Bulma was shocked. A woman is actually standing up for Vegeta and defending him. After this, she will immediately go inside her lab and search for any sign of earth coming to an end.

"I don't need you making excuses for me, woman."

Usagi heard the arrogant remark and turned around to give the impossible snob behind her a piece of her mind. "You are certainly ungrateful aren't you? Here I am trying to make your reputation clean and there you are not appreciating my efforts."

"Woman, my reputation is never clean," Vegeta smirked. A slight flash of pain flicked in his eyes but he was quick to cover it. Not quick enough for someone though.

Usagi noted the pain in his eyes and her heart clenched in reaction. What had happened to cause him pain? Dismissing the thought from her mind, Usagi turned once again towards the blue haired woman.

"Excuse me but can you tell us where Bulma-san is?"

This time, Bulma truly smiled. "Actually she is standing right in front of you." Somehow the smile seemed contagious that Usagi too smiled.

Vegeta unconsciously watched Usagi smile with heated gaze. This is the first time he had ever seen her smile since she had dropped out of the damn portal. Usagi looks beautiful and almost looked like a goddess when she smiled.

Realising where his thoughts are leading, Vegeta disgustedly pushed the thought away. Without announcing his leave, Vegeta strode towards the exit door.

Panic filled Usagi when she realised that Vegeta was not behind her. Turning around, she saw him striding out of the hall. Without even thinking, she asked, "Matte Vegeta! Where are you going?"

Vegeta heard the panic and fear in her voice. For unknown sentiment he stopped walking. Throwing a glance at the panic faced bunny, Vegeta drawled, "I'm going to my room. You have tire me with your endless nagging and screeching. Perhaps you can nag Bulma to death."

Without even waiting for an answer, Vegeta closed the door behind him. A small smirk played at his lips when an unladylike gasp came from behind the closed door. She is going to be fine.

"But Bulma, I don't have any clothes." Realising that fact, the blue haired woman slapped her forehead at her idiocy.

"Hold on while I go and get clothes for you." Usagi watched her new friend dashed out of her new room. The bunny felt guilty troubling her friend. If only she had her luna pen. Then things won't be so complicated as this. To make things worse, she don't even have any cent and not to mention and id with her. This is all Pluto's fault.

Knowing that wallowing in self-pity is useless, Usagi looked around at her new room.  A large king size bed stood magnificently at the centre of the room. An elegant dresser and night stand followed suit as they took their position near the veranda. 

Glancing at the large zendy cupboard, Usagi wondered why would one want a big cupboard like that. Why the size of that thing covered half of the length of the large room. On top of that, it even reached the ceiling.

Walking bare feet on the posh Persian carpet, Usagi walked towards a full-length mirror. A small smile played at her lips as she touched the silver stars vine with golden crescent engraftment on the mirror's frame. If they only knew.

"I brought your clothes, Usagi." Usagi turned around to accept the held out clothes.

Bulma turned around to leave Usagi with her privacy when she remembered something. "Dinner will be at seven. I'll see you later at the kitchen, ne?"

Usagi nodded her acknowledgement. Walking towards the connecting toilet, Usagi began preparing himself.

Grunts and strings of curses were heard from the kitchen. Curious, a slender leg stepped into the kitchen.

"What are you cooking Bulma?" 

 The blue haired lady paused her work and looked up. A chagrin smile stretched on her face. "Oh I'm not cooking. In fact, I can't even cook to survive."

A delicate eyebrow arched up as Usagi walked into the kitchen counter. "If you want, I could help you cook."

"It is ok really. You need not help. I can manage."

Usagi could tell that Bulma was lying. She was smiling too much to be real. Smiling warmly, she asked "How many?"

With a defeated slump of her shoulders, the worn out woman replied. "Ten but you might want to cook for the entire battalion. Their appetite will amaze you. Even Chichi could not cope with their daily diet."

Aquamarine eyes widened. A battalion? If only she knows how much she could eat. Laughing softly, Usagi began preparing the ingredients for her battalion menu.

Beads of crystalline water ran down his chiselled body. Muscles rippled as Vegeta towelled himself dry. Strands of wet hair that used to defy gravity now hung loosely, framing his chiselled face. Without even bothering to dry his hair, the prince of saiyan threw himself on the bed.

It was a rare sight to behold. The ever so cold, expressionless and guarded prince is lying down with his wet hair splayed wildly on the bed. The last ray of the evening sun touched his bared chest making him look like a mystical sun god. His fathomless coal eyes now mirrored his feelings.

Now why did he feel uneasy around her? And what is the strange feeling that kept pouncing him from the whenever she is near him and he really meant near. Chigau, is she some kind of a witch? Worst still, why was he even bothered at the thought of her in distraught? A slight frown creased his face. What is happening to me?

A slight knock brought him out of his silent musing. "Nani?!" he snapped irritatedly.

"That new friend… now what is her name? Oh yes, Usagi wants me to tell you that dinner is ready."

Goku. The third class saiyan baka. Sitting up, he acknowledged the announcement.

Usagi had to check her discipline before she burst out laughing. Piles of almost licked clean dishes piled on the great dining table as the occupants busied themselves with the delicious delicacies. Last time, she had thought she was the only one who could wipe ten dishes clean. But she changed her mind. Bulma sure didn't lie when she said that their appetite would amaze her.

"Waah! Usagi-san cooks well!" a young teenager with spiky hair remarked as he pat his bulging belly.

"Gohan is right. I had never tasted anything like it before!" realising something, Gohan's father cautiously eyed his wife.

Slowly, the bun haired woman looked up and grinned widely. "You truly beat my cooking Usagi. You have to share me the recipes."

Usagi giggled as the tensed Goku sighed out in relief. More comments of appreciation flew from the table making Usagi blush. "Arigatou mina," the silvery blond bowed. Almost everyone had complimented her cooking. Almost.

A certain dark haired prince remains quiet as he munched off his twentieth plate. He had not even muttered a thing since he had came down for dinner. The dragon ball's gang was not surprised by this since he it was a normal occurrence. But to others who are new to it, well one could get the wrong impression.

Goku saw the broken expression on the petite blond's face and he nearly gave into the urge to kick the ouji no saiya. "So what is dessert?"

Instantly, Usagi's face brightened. "I made my favourite, walnut brownies."

Coal eyes watched as Usagi brought in dessert. He had to check his saliva gland when dessert was served thick hot fudge syrup drips from the large walnut brownies. A large scoop of macadamia honeyed ice cream and whipped cream topped the delicacy.

With controlled discipline, he scooped the food into his mouth. The sinful taste of the combination nearly drove him off the edge. When he first tasted her dish, he was surprised at it. It was so overwhelming that it filled his senses. He had never felt so refreshed before. Now that he had tasted the pearl of the banquet, he felt contented.

When everyone had finished, the men moved to the hall leaving the women to their cleaning. Vegeta was the last to move. When he was sure that nobpdu was out of hearing distance, he approached the silvery blond.

In a monotonous voice, he said, "Onna. It was nice."

Usagi stared wide eyes at the retreating figure. It took her quite a while for the words to register in her hazy mind. When she did, she had a grin on her face.

"YOU DID WHAT?!!" the dark green haired woman grimaced at her friend's outburst.

"How could you, Setsuna! She may be in danger!" a purple haired teenager exclaimed as she tries to get over the shock.

She is not here. She is not here! His princess is not in this dimension. Brandishing his space sword from out of nowhere, he neared the guardian of time. Setsuna swallowed the large clump in her throat as she eyed the menacing scimitar. She had anticipated it is going to be bad, but not to this extend!

"You better bring her back," Haruka hissed as he swung the blade to his friend's neck.

"Haruka! Yamero!" a frantic teal haired woman pleaded as she tries to hold her crazed boyfriend.

Ruby eyes clashed with hazels. "I can't much as I want, I can't," she breathed out.

"Can't or won't?" he demanded.

"I can't. It is both the queen and hime's wish."

Miraculously, the senshi of death and storm managed to get the menacing scimitar out of the way. "What do you mean, Setsuna?"

Before Pluto could answer Hotaru's question, a soft glowing ball of light appeared. The three frantic outers watched in awe as the light slowly morphed into a familiar figure.

"My senshi…" the voice whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: hehehe… I just can't help myself having an ending like this. Even my classmate was about to tear me to pieces for ending it as so. So what did you guys think of this chapter? Once again I'm so sorry if I took a very long time updating this fic *dodges the flying daggers* if u guys kill me then u won't know the outcome of the story…lol and I shall bring the rest of the story with me…lol


	4. A Trip Road to Jealousy Land

A/N: Hello people!!! How's life everyone? Anyone misses me? 

Vegeta: Baka! Who would want to miss u? They miss me, not you!

A/N: *glares at the brainless monkey* But without me you will not be in the story… Muahahaha…

Vegeta: Whatever…

Usagi: Anyway what zackire wants to say is that she is very sorry to have the chapter updated at very late time.

A/N: *hides behind Usagi* hehehehe.. yup I'm very sorry… I got infected with the lazy virus..

Vegeta: Whatever onna… Anyway before the chapter starts we just wanna say that standard disclaimers applied. So anyone tries to sue us is gonna get a ki blast from me…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4: A road trip to Jealousy Land

            "Your majesty!" the three sailor soldiers gasped.

            Hovering a foot from the ground, Queen Selenity smiled in acknowledgement. "Haruka, I suggest you better keep that space sword of yours. "With a wave of her slim arm, the menacing sword disappeared, leaving the sailor of earth grasping air.

            Taking it as a chance, Pluto immediately struggled out of he hold and stood a safe distance away from Haruka. Facing the queen, Pluto bowed. "Your highness, I tried to break the news to them as clearly as I could but…" Ruby eyes glanced at the flustered senshi of earth.

            Queen Selenity took pity on the guardian of gates of time. "But it didn't turn out as you would have thought it would?"

            Nodding, Pluto agreed.

            Michiru watched the queen sigh and glanced at them. Praying that her boyfriend would comply, she squeezed her boyfriend's arm as a silent command for silence. Luckily he complied. "Selenity-sama, why is Usagi-hime in another dimension?"

            "Yes! And why can't Pluto bring her back?" Haruka chipped in as he glared dangerously at the nervous guardian of gates and time.

            Tugging on her guardian's sleeve, Hotaru chided. "Haruka! Watch your tone. It is the queen you are addressing to!"

            Dainty fingers massaged her throbbing temples. God! It had been eons since she had a headache as such. Turning to Pluto, she asked, "Are they always like this?"

            Soft laughter escaped Setsuna's lips. "You should see the inners, my queen. They are even worse." Which is true. Once you had set an inner with worries and problems, one can bet that the other inners would be ranting and raving about the same topic within the hour.

            "Setsuna, I'll take it from here. Right now why don't you see to your other duties." With an inclination of her head, Setsuna gratefully took the offer.

            "I guess it is fine to use this since it will save me some energy." At that, a familiar glowing crystal appeared. Concentrating, the queen once again let the crystal's power take over. 

            @----}----- DBZ dimension

            A certain blond was tempted to pull her hair out. A week had passed since she fell into this dimension in an unladylike manner. It was easy to adjust to her new surroundings when you have good friends to talk to.

            "Mou! I'm going to die out of boredom or so help me god!" Igniting a frustrated grunt, Usagi slammed down the remote, switching off the television in the process.

            Usagi looked around in frustration. Not a single soul is in the house to entertain her active self. Sure that she had become the official cook in the house since she had not wanted to take charity, instead working for her residence there. It was a good deal to the Briefs family since none of them had mastered the arts of cooking, not even its basics.

            She was about to scream her head off in frustration when her ears picked up sounds of grunts and groans. An eyebrow arched magnificently above her crystalline eyes as she pondered who would be making such noises.

            Vegeta! A mischievous grin replaces her scowl. At last, a soul other than her! Without thinking further about what her actions might cause the brute of a Saiyan Prince, Usagi merrily skipped to the west wing.

            Using his left foot as a pivot, Vegeta brought up his right arm in tight defense while his left arm shot out at an imaginary opponent. The attack with the right amount of concentration and energy could send the opponent into a fatal step. With a twist of his body, Vegeta suddenly blurred from vision only to reappear at the opposite side of the training room.

            "I think it is pointless sparring with the air." Vegeta whipped around at the voice, startled.

            Coal eyes narrowed as Vegeta pinned the smiling blonde with his glare. How in the world did she slipped in without bring noticed? After all, Saiyans are the only creatures that were bestowed with super hearing.

            "How did you get here?"

            Usagi rolled her eyes heavenwards as Vegeta rudely continued his sparring. "The ants lined up in lines and formed a huge arrow, pointing here. God Veggie! Do you know how loud you are?"

            Exerting his left foot, Vegeta jumped up high, delivering fatal blows. "I am the prince of Saiyans and I can do anything I wish. Making loud noises and…" the arrogant snob glanced down and suddenly blurred from vision.

            Usagi frowned. Now where in the world did he disappear? She was about to turn around when suddenly she was thrown into the middle of the dome-like room. Instantly, she felt her lungs about to burst. It is like as if some force was squeezing the air out of it. Her muscles scrunched out as she struggled to stand up. Only inches away from the ground, she once again kissed the floor. What is with her and the floor?

            Leaning against the silicon-plated wall, a small smirk played at his lips. His dark eyes gazed at the center of the gravity room. Vegeta watched in amusement as the struggling blond tries to fight the pull of gravity. His eyes strayed at a huge console at the side of the room.

            100 times gravity.

            A dark eyebrow raised majestically above his eyes. He has to give it to her. She is great. A normal person would have fainted dead away at the impact of the huge gravity but not her. It is already three minutes and she is still surviving.

            Shifting his weight, he pulled away from the wall and walked to the center of the room. 

            "You're quite strong for an average person. Most of them would have fainted away. But perhaps you are just being stubborn. So how are you hanging out down there?" He would have laughed at her pathetic self but it would destroy his image of Ice King. Instead, he smirked.

            If she had enough oxygen and this blasted force hadn't pulled her down, Usagi would have smacked that annoying smirk off his face. What kind of room is this? And why in the universe isn't that blasted snob of a prince not affected at all?

            Vegeta kneeled down, thinking to end this child play. Soft yet strong hand caressed her cheeks, at the same time tucking strands of hair that had been strewn about behind her ear. 

If he thinks that she is weak, then he is wrong! Gone was the mischievous side as anger pulsed through her veins. Secretly, it gave her added strength.

His senses rang. He could feel strange power and aura pulsating within the room. Sharpening his hearing, he tries to detect any intruders entering the premises but found none. Strangely, his first instinct was to grab the blond in front of him and set her at a safe place instead of charging for the enemy. Having that thought in mind, he reached out but reeled back. Nani?

A faint crescent moon glowed on the moon princess's forehead. With each pulse, the insignia became more prominent. With a last glow, the insignia tattooed itself on her forehead.

Dark eyes narrowed. So this is where it was coming from. Vegeta watched in amazement but quickly hid it as Usagi began to pick herself up from the floor. In a short moment, she was standing and smirking at him. His exact smirk!

Usagi deliberately smirked down at him. She had thought it would be nice for him to have his own medicine choke down his throat. She would have gloat then and there if he had gawked at her in fear, well at least in awe. Instead, the old man just shot her a bored look!  
  


"I thought for a second you would admit defeat and cry for me to turn off the gravity. Thus my theory is right. You are downright stubborn."

"Nani?!" Usagi hadn't wanted to shout but that man just love to test her limits!

"I am not stubborn, you mule! How dare you imply such things!" the frisked moon princess marched behind the bored looking prince who was sauntering lazily towards the big console.

Usagi was still spitting fire even after Vegeta had switched off the machine, returning the gravity of the room to normal. Then he turned to her.

"Monkey."

Instantaneously she quit her squabbles. Confusion was evident on her face. "What?"

"Monkey, not mule." Tilting her head to one side at him, Usagi looked as if he was a runaway madman.

Vegeta sigh, exasperated. "Not only are you a loudspeaker, you are stubborn and now you are dense. Onna, your list is mounting and you are suppose to be a princess?" he snorted.

Once again Usagi's fire was rekindled. "How dare you make false assumptions about me!" she jabbed him in the chest but it was futile. "And why is your chest so hard like stone? Don't you have any fats?"

A dark eyebrow arched above his widow's peak. "I don't make assumptions. I state facts and why should I have fats? To become a marshmallow like you?"

Secretly, Vegeta watched her refreshing display. He had never known that a person could radiate so many expressions at one time, unlike him. He smiled inwardly as the angel before him puckers up her lips in a cute way and frowned at him.

"I am not fat nor am I a marshmallow!" with that she swung her fist, connecting with his hard jaw. Her feeble attempt at hurting him only rewarded her with a painful sting.

"OW!" quickly she pulled back and nursed her injured hand.

The feeble action left him unscathed but yet he frowned. Reaching out, he examined her injured hand. Usagi had no choice but to step closer to him.

"Baka onna!" Usagi heard the soft whisper and immediately took an exception to it.

"Now look who is being stubborn!" the only reply was a snort. Taking that as a sign of defeat, she smiled.

Vegeta was rubbing the sting out of her hand when he realized the sudden silence. Looking up, his breath was caught.

Her hair had came out of their tires and now hanging loosely at her knees, her fringes framing her heart shaped face. Her ruby lips tipped into a soft smile. But it was her eyes that captured his attention. A small twinkle was playing at her eyes. In all, she looked like a mischievous angel.

It was then their eyes met. Strangely, this entire scenario looked vaguely familiar to him. A small blush tinted her cheeks, making her look sweeter. Slowly, both of them drew closer until they were about a breath away from each other's lips.

Vegeta felt the all too familiar feeling kicking his guts. Only a small distance away… 

Usagi closed her eyes….

"I think I drop in a wrong time. Today isn't just my day."

Immediately Vegeta jerked back whereas Usagi turned her head away trying her best not to blush but failed miserably.

Pluto smiled, pleased. At last their wished will come true. It is about time her princess have happiness after all those hardships she had to go through. Pluto wondered how many cute dragon babies are going to take the crystal palace in chaos.

Usagi sighed at her longtime friend expectantly who now had a faraway goofy look. Guessing she is not going to respond, Usagi cleared her throat rather loudly. Usagi frowned. Now that didn't work. She wonders what her friend is thinking to cause such a behavior.

Vegeta crossed his arms as he glared at the sailor scout. He could sense his patience is running thin. "Onna state your purpose being here and be quick about it."

At the command, the guardian of gates and time collected her frayed senses. "Um.. err… well… Oh yes… where was I?" Pluto levitates to the ground gently and bowed to the two royals. 

"Begging your pardon, Ouji no Saiya and Usagi no hime." Setsuna turned and looked at Usagi who had unconsciously walked closer to the prince of Saiyans. She was only inches to rubbing her shoulder to his.

"Usagi, I came here to give you something. Inside this are all the things you need, courtesy of the queen and me." Pluto took out a satchel and passed it to the confused blond.

"Kasan? What has mother got to do with this? Pluto… is there something you know that I don't?" Usagi put her arms on her hips.

Vegeta watched in amazement as the forest green haired woman looked intimidated by the petite onna. That will be twice in a row.

Calm and dignified, Setsuna shook her head. "Sumanu Usagi. As I had said last time, I can't tell you. By the way Makoto was awarded the best cuisine award."

"Are you sure? Oh that is so good! I know she could do it!" immediately the topic was changed.

Arching an eyebrow, Vegeta applauded the scout. Very smooth of her to change the topic. He was about to turn around and head for his room when Usagi's cy stopped him.

"Setsuna! What happened to you? How did you get this scar?"

The prince of Saiyan glanced at the scout's neck. True, there are scars on her neck. Scars that are no doubt made by a knife, a sword to be exact.

"Did Artemis or Luna scratch you again? They can be lethal when their tuna is taken away." Usagi said as she inspected the exasperated Pluto.

"Ie. Nan de monai."

"It's made by a sword." At his words, Usagi instantly frowned.

"Haruka did this didn't he? Don't you dare lie to me." At her serious tone and the look in her eyes, Pluto couldn't make out who is more frightening, Usagi or Haruka. At her dangerous glare, Pluto's defenses crumbled.

"I was breaking the news about you being here to the outers when I said you are not coming back, they just blew up their top. Then he snapped. He threatened me to get you back but when I refused, all hell broke loose. Before I know it, he had his space sword at my neck and would have made a clean slice if Hotaru , Michiru and the queen didn't intervene. Then I came here to give you that bag."

Haruka? Coal eyes darkened. Who is this guy and why is he so protective over her? Is he her lover? That thought didn't seat well with Vegeta.

Sighing, Usagi massaged her aching temples. "Just like Haruka to do such a thing. I need to have a talk with him."

"Are you done yet onna? If you have, then begone!" he spat.

Usagi turned and frowned at Vegeta's rude remark. "Veggie! Must you be so rude?"

"I am the prince of Saiyan and I can do anything I like," Vegeta glared back.

Pluto noticed the gleam in the prince's eyes. If she is not mistaken, the gleam looks like he is… Dear god! He is! This can get very interesting. "It's ok Usagi. I have to go now anyway. I'll take my leave now."

Like what had happened previously, a portal opened the emerald green haired woman stepped into it. Instantaneously the portal closed.

Stepping closing, she dared the fire-breathing dragon in front of her. "What is your problem, Veggie head?"

"It's none of your business!" turning around, he stormed off.

Usagi blinked and shook her head. Men and their egos! She could have sworn that she heard Setsuna muttering something about dragon babies coming in fast…

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

A/N: wohooo!! At last I'm done. So sorry that I took a long time to write and a very long time to type it down… hehehe very sorry… 

Anyway what will happen in the next chapter? Will Vegeta have a confrontation with Haruka? What is this thing that Setsuna sees in Vegeta's eyes? Will there be any conflict between the two couples.. I mean soon to be couples… *giggles*

Till next time sugar!! Bye!!


	5. Healing the Wound

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. I am truly sorry that I hadn't updated before, I was running out of ideas and I had no inspiration to write. Anyway to all the readers who had been waiting, here it is…

**Please take note that I had made Haruka into a guy. You have been warned!!**

**Standard disclaimers applied.**

*~* A Saiyan Prince and a Lunarian Princess *~*

Chapter 5: Healing the wound..

            A pair of cerulean eyes stared in frustration at a monitor. Paragraphs of words crowned the program. Sighing, Usagi Tsukino saved her hard work and switched off the computer.

            Darn brain. Just what she needed at a time like this, a mental block.

            Usagi had been on the computer since ten in the morning to type in the idea and plans she was bombarded with since breakfast. But just she was about to type in the best part, her brain played dead on her. "Oh well. I guess I will have to finish this proposal later. Bulma-san will just have to wait for it," Usagi whispered.

            Looking at the clock, Usagi smiled. It is time for her to make dinner and she had just the recipes to make a certain saiyan prince talking again.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Usagi! Oh what are you doing?"

            Usagi smiled at her blue haired friend as she adds in the chopped onions and garlic she had done earlier into the hot wok. "Making lunch. How was your shopping?"

            Bulma grinned as she placed her shopping bags onto the dining table. With a contented sigh, Bulma snuggled deeper into the soft chair. "First, it was tiring."

            "I can see that. So what else happened other than being tired?" Usagi laughed softly as she glanced over her shoulders as she added in the rest of the ingredient into her cooking.

            "I was just getting to that part. The entire stretches of malls were having a 70% off sale! Can you believe it? You can just imagine how I was gawking and running off to another mall with all of my shopping bags bumping into people."

            "I can just imagine. So what did you buy and what did Chad say about your little trip to the mall?" At this Usagi laughed, she could just picture a tired and worn looking spiky haired man being dragged away by his hyper girlfriend.

            Bulma giggled. "Chad looked a thousand years old and he was swearing all the way saying how unfair women was." In a low voice, she asked. "Ne, is that ape still not talking?"

            Shaking her head sadly, Usagi said no.

            "Did you know what happened? I wonder how he can actually glare at everyone." Again the silvery blond woman shook her head.

            "Ok then. Men are such weird creatures. Anyway I need a shower and unpack these things. Call me when its dinner!" the blue haired woman grinned as she walked up the stairs.

~*~*~*~*

            A heart shaped face smiled at him. Her rosy luscious lips curved into a breathtaking smile as she stroke his hard chiseled face. 

            "Baka onna! Why can't she just leave me alone?!" he thought angrily. He can't even have a decent sleep without **her** intruding it. 

            If Vegeta had weighed his decisions, he would have seen how unfair his judgment was. The object of his frustration had done nothing except smiling at him sincerely while he gifted her with his hateful glare. In fact, he had even snapped at her when she tried to engage him in a decent conversation. Why is he acting so peculiar? He too didn't know the answer.

            Perhaps it may have to do with the previous encounter with her in the gravity room. Perhaps it was. He just didn't like the feeling that had been creeping up to him ever since she came along. It made him feel insecure and free. He didn't like that. He likes his life the way it is, simple and full of hate. He would have enjoyed every bit of the meal she had prepared for the entire group if that dumb question didn't pop up rudely in his mind.

            Who the hell is Haruka and why is she so concern over him?

            Glaring at the stupid machinery, Vegeta let it all loose. Balls and strikes of molten hot energy flew away from his arched body. If one were to blink, one would miss the massive explosion that had befallen a menacing looking robot. Splits and shells of debris flew at all sides; some studded itself on the nearby wall and ceilings.

            With one last flick of gold, his hair limped back to its original onyx color. His muscles relieved from the great strain, slumped down to the ground. Beads of sweat dripped onto the floor as he gasped in exhaustion. Turning to his back, he stared at the ceiling as he tries to calm his heart down. 

            After a few seconds, the prince tries to raise his arm only to receive a dulling pain. Sighing, he knows he had reached his limits for the day. After all, he had been training hard everyday from dawn to dusk. To beat Kakarot, that was his reason but deep down, he knew that was not the reason but he is too stubborn to admit it.

            Pushing his reluctant body, he at last managed to stand upright. Sauntering to a nearby table, a grabbed the white towel he had placed there earlier. Taking his own sweet time, he wiped his sweat glistened body, silently waiting for a certain silvery blond to knock on the door. His piercing eyes watched as the hands of the clock moved.

            Three… two… one…

            True to his words, a soft knock sounded on the door to the gravity room. Knowing she would not get an answer, Usagi popped her head in. As usual, she gifted him her sweet smile. "Vegeta, dinner is ready. Everyone is waiting for you at the dinner table."

            A grunt and a death glare was his only reply. Instead of being deterred by it, Usagi remained smiling as she strode into the room, careful to stay away from all of the places that has a gravity of one hundred times. 

            Silently, the scowling prince of Saiya watched as the blond pushed a few of the buttons on the gravity controller. Instantly, he felt the change of gravity and his body relaxed as the straining force was lifted away. He was about to turn away from the smiling blond when her expression changed to a horrified one. Instantly, he was alert.

            "Vegeta! Watch out!" Usagi screamed as she tries to push the confused prince put of harm's way.

            Unfortunately, her warning reached him too late. A loose piece of the metal that had studded itself on the ceiling on top of the Saiyan prince suddenly wobbled when the gravity force was turned off. Like the Death Angel's glaive, the long metal shaft sliced through the air menacingly.

            A loud roar erupted. Vegeta didn't knew who it was until he realized that he was the one who was roaring. Clutching his injured torso, he gritted back the slicing pain that threatened to swallow him into oblivion. His chest constricted with pain as he try to breathe. Unknown to him, Usagi had reached his side and was trying her best to ease his pain away.

            "Think Usagi… Think!" she scolded herself. She gulped in horror as she eyed Vegeta's chest. The metal shaft had done its worst by piecing through his back through his chest. Blood was pouring out from his wound. If she were to bring him to the recuperation room, she was afraid that he might bleed to death since the room was quite a distance away and to prepare the equipment will take a long time. 

            With a shaky breath, she made up her mind. She just hoped that her body won't give up on her once its done. Giving a last glance to the pained warrior, Usagi closed her eyes. 

            Vegeta grit his teeth once again as another wave of pain hits him. Daring a glance to the blond beside him, he nearly roared his anger. What the hell is she doing looking so calm when he is in pain?! Is she sleeping? Can't she see that he is wounded and why isn't she doing anything to help him?!! BAKA ONNA!!! 

            Knowing that it is useless to shout at her, Vegeta gather up all of his strength and try to pull the annoying metal out. Just as he was about to pull it out, a hand stopped him. Glaring at the owner, his jaw nearly dropped a foot. Nani?! 

            By now, Usagi's hair had turned into silver. Stream of hair pooled around her, making her look like an angel. Her face was filled with peace, making her look serene and innocent. The ever so familiar crescent moon settled itself on her forehead and it pulsed with energy. The more it pulsed, the brighter the mark became. His breath was caught and momentarily, he had forgotten about his pain as he gazed at her crystal blue eyes. 

Her eyes glazed with unshed tears and suddenly she reached out, her hand cupping his shaven jaw. Oblivious to his surroundings except the goddess in front of him, the metal shaft slowly pulled itself out by an unknown force. Usagi made sure that none of his internal organs were injured in the process. Once it was out, Usagi kneeled before in as if in silent prayer. By now, the unshed tears had coursed down her cheeks because she knew that the process she is going to do, will incur a huge amount of pain.

"Forgive me Vegeta for what I will do…" that was the only thing he heard before he was swept by a wave of calming warmth. His eyes fluttered close while invisible ribbons of warmth enveloped his body. For once in his miserable life, he felt at peace. So intense he was in the weird sensation that he barely heard a loud scream that had escaped the moon goddess in front of him. 

Unable to hold the plundering pain anymore, the moon goddess screamed. Ribbons of energy spiral themselves around the couple as a soft pink light encased itself on the wound of the Saiyan prince. The moon goddess's body arched a foot off the ground as the light did its work on healing the wound. Her silver hair whipped around her as she screamed again at the intense pain. 

Suddenly the moon goddess slumped to the floor. Right after the strange warmth had left him, Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. Instinctively, he touched his wound. Wide eyed, Vegeta run his calloused hand down his what used to be a wound. Kami-sama! What the hell had happened? He swore that a moment ago, he nearly died and now he felt like ruling the world. Somehow his guts nagged him that his answer lies in a certain blond beauty.

Turning around, his heart nearly left him. There a meter away from him, Usagi lay slumped on the hard cold floor. Running to her side, he cautiously took her limped form into his arms. Her complexion had seriously paled from its natural color. Flaring out his senses, he read her ki level. His throat suddenly felt very dry when he felt her ki level. It was dangerously low and it is only a few levels before death claimed her. Kuso! What the hell did she do to herself?!

            Not wanting to waste anymore precious moments, he quickly blasted out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~

            Goku sighed as he watched the rise and fall of his newfound friend. Usagi had been unconscious for a day now. He was shocked when he got a call from Bulma that Usagi was sick. When he had reached here hours ago, he found out that Vegeta had brought her in. He still didn't know the real reason to her sudden illness except for the fact that her ki is dangerously very low. 

            Getting up, Goku glanced once more at his friend before he strode off in search for his Saiyan prince.

            Birds chirped merrily as they rejoiced another new day. The sun smiled down onto the green lushes, bringing warmth and hope to all. The trees ruffled softly as a light breeze brushed against them.  A small rabbit that had been happily munching on a young plant suddenly stop, its ears perked up as its eyes flitted in all directions. Upon seeing an intruder, it quickly scurried away.

            Blue boots crunched away as the owner treaded around the forest. A hard calloused hand once in a while runs itself through his thick unruly hair. Another sigh escaped the hard lips of a certain warrior. Deciding it was far enough, the great monarch slumped down on a boulder.

            The usually guarded face and blank eyes now played with emotions. Dark worried eyes glanced stared endlessly at the rushing water of the waterfall before him. If he weren't too intense in his thoughts, he would have realized what a great scenery Mother Nature had gifted him. 

            Bending his head down, he let his guard down. Damn! He is frustrated… yes that is what it is called. But then frustration is just a meager thing compared to what he is feeling now. Frustration, anger, worry… and helpless, that is what he is feeling at this moment. He had never been helpless before but when he saw the condition Usagi was in, he was desperate. He didn't know what to do. Damn it! If only he knew what was ailing her… then perhaps he wouldn't feel so helpless now!

            Frustrated, for the first time in his life, he tugged at his hair. "You do know you could get bald from tugging your hair too much?"

            Angry that his serenity had been disturbed, Vegeta's head snapped up and glared at the intruder. "What do you want Kakarot?" he growled out.

            Levitating himself onto the green grass beside the monarch, Goku smiled in greeting. "I see that you have been glaring and growling too much lately."

            "Get lost Kakarot. I don't need any of your nonsense now," Vageta snapped.

            Shaking his head, Goku sighed. "Fine, I'll get to the point. What did you do to Usagi until she ends up like this?"

            "I don't know. I truly don't know!"

            At this, Goku raised an eyebrow. "You sure you don't know?"

            "Damn it Kakarot! If I had known what had happened to her, do you think I'll be here? Thinking how she is now?" Vegeta suddenly realized his mistake. He had said too much. Turning his head away, he prepared himself to fly away from the place. Instead, a firm hand stopped him.

            "It is ok actually to let it all out. You don't need to act so tough every time. Its only natural and I can bet Usagi will agree with me." Goku looked at his confused prince. Confusion and frustration played at his usually guarded features.

            "God! I didn't mean to hurt her." Defeated, the proud ouji no saiya told the third class saiyan what had happened the day before. By the end of it, he somehow felt a large burden had been lifted off his shoulders.

            Goku frowned as he thinks over the information. "I think she had used her magic to heal you and it had taken a large amount of energy to do so."

            "That is what I thought also. But then with her Lunarian blood, she should be able to heal faster." Vegeta stared at the waterfall with his fist supporting his leaning head. 

            "How about this. Lets go back to the capsule and see if she recovers in a few days. If she still doesn't we will bring her to Kame's lookout. What say you about that?" Goku looked questioningly at Vegeta.

            "I guess that is the best." Standing up, the two began levitating off the ground. But before either could blast off to the capsule, Vegeta warned.

            "Ne, Goku. If you were to tell anyone about what happened today, I'll make sure I will be the last pure blood Saiyan in this universe." Smiling inwardly, Goku nodded.

~*~*~*~*~

            "Vegeta…" a soft moan escaped the soft luscious lips. It was a faint moan but with a super Saiyan hearing, it was loud enough. Turning around, Vegeta stared at the sleeping beauty. 

            "She had been calling your name ever since I was at her side before I went in search for you."

            Vegeta nodded in acknowledgement. She had been calling his name and he didn't even know about it. Vegeta felt Kakarot exiting the room and he silently thanked him. Sure that there wasn't any audience in the room, the prince slowly sauntered to the bedside. Reaching out, he tucked in a strand of her hair behind her ears, but not before he sampled it between his thumb and forefingers. It was soft.

            Growing bolder, he stroked her cheeks and was not surprised that it was soft and silky. All at once, the petite woman on the bed turned to her side and snuggled closer to the prince. A slow smile was seen on his hard chiseled face when a contented sigh was heard from the recuperating woman. Unable to resist it, the prince slowly lowered his head and brushed his lips with hers. 

            The moment their lips met, he felt strange. It is as if he was reborn again. Brushing against hers again, he was surprised when a moan escaped the beauty beneath him. Knowing he could not do this again when she is awake, his tongue traced her lips. God! She was sweet and soft. Nudging her lips apart, his insistent tongue quickly invaded her mouth. Like a storm, the sweet taste of her consumed him and it was after a long while did he realized that she was returning his kiss. 

            Surprised, he pulled away. But before he could move a wide distance away, her hands that had looped itself around his neck in their kiss stopped him. Glancing down at the beauty, he was met with a pair of dazed but tired cerulean eyes. "Onegai Veggie-kun. Please don't leave me…"

            Vegeta got a strange feeling that this particular scenario was familiar but he couldn't pin point what. Not wanting to be apart from her, he bent into her soft plead. Pulling the covers away, he settled himself in. He was about to bring his beauty closer to him but was surprised when she quickly scooted into his strong arms. Smiling, he pulled her closer and breathed in her sweet scent. 

            "Onna, whether you like it or not, you need me." With a loud yawn, he snuggled closer to her and fell asleep in moments.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So how was it? A bit unpredictable isn't it? But what the heck, I wanted to do something different from this and I ended up having this chapter… 

Ok then, hope you guys like the fic. In the meantime while I write more of the chapters for this story, read the rest of my stories, they are great!!

Bye and see you guys soon!!

Enjoy!

zackire


	6. Passion Fruit Tea

A Saiyan Prince and Lunarian Princess

Standard disclaimers applied.

**Chapter 6: Passion Fruit Tea**

* * *

Coal eyes watched with interest as the beauty beside him slumbers. A calloused finger reached out and caressed the soft cheek. It felt like satin, so soft and smooth.

The coal eyes that usually reeks with cold and hatred softened as the goddess snuggled deeper into him. A whisper of a sigh escaped her as she unconsciously molds her body to his, their legs already entangled. Shifting slightly so as not to wake her, he once again observed her.

Such purity, such innocence and yet fiery. The onna was totally flawed to perfection. She is downright stubborn to the core, self-opinionated and sharp-tongued woman he had ever found! And yet, she intrigues him in a manner that is unsettling to him.

Looking over to the window, the first few rays filtered through. It was dawn and he knew he had to go. Just as he was about to get up, his coal eyes glazed.

"Had a fitful sleep, Usagi?"

A faint blush crept from her neck and all the way to her face. "Yes I did. I have never felt more refreshed."

"I can't see why not since he spent the whole night with you," Bulma teased as she handed the burning faced blond a glass of milk.

Trying to cover her blush, the poor blond held a newspaper high, higher than normal, and began reading it. After a few minutes of silence, Usagi let out a sigh of relief. Lowering the newspaper, she yelped loudly when she found her blue haired friend sitting in front of her, watching her every move.

A creepy smile formed on her friend's face. "You know, I heard loud sounds. I wondered if you heard them."

Usagi frowned, suspicious in where the conversation is leading. "Sounds? What sounds?"

"Hmm... It sounded like someone groaning and moaning." Bulma watched in delight as the petite blond woman before her grew, if any possible, a darker shade of hue. Mirth bubbled up her throat. Teasing her friend is such a wonderful job!

"You're horrendous!" Usagi laughed as she threw a tablecloth at her friend.

* * *

Groans and grunts echoed through the silent forest. Once in a while the sound of a tree cracking resounded. Deep in the forest where no civilization had ever crossed, two men came at each other at full speed; sweat glistening on their bruised and tired bodies.

"I think we should rest." A black haired man in an orange training outfit flew to the ground.

"Are you really that weak, Kakarot?"

A pearl of sweat dripped onto the grass covered ground. Kakarot sat unceremoniously on a rock as he watched his Saiyan monarch hover a moment before touching the ground.

"Sure as hell I am. You beat the hell out of me," Kakarot laughed.

The man with gravity defying hair smirked. "That I did."

Hazel eyes watched as the monarch sat on a rock across him. Sweat dripped off the sweating men and a soft breeze began to blow as if on cue.

It went quite a while, the calm silence before Kakarot decides to break it. "She's ok now?"

Not bothering to ask who, the monarch answered. "Yes."

Hazel eyes widened for a while before shrinking back to its normal size. "Amazing! I was certain she wasn't going to make it. How did you do it?"

Onyx eyes glared at the other pure blooded saiyan. "That's for me to know." It was true, Usagi's ki was so low that he too thought that she would have died. But even if she didn't, she would at least take a few weeks before fully recovered. Instead she had fully recovered overnight.

A very rare faint smile touched his lips as he thought about last night. Even though they had done nothing but sleep, the memory would forever be etched into his mind. She had been so soft and warm that the moment she cuddled up to him, a warm tingling feeling washed him. He had never felt so peaceful and contented before.

Then there was that dream. It had left him hard with wanting for a certain goddess.

Vegeta suddenly frowned. Without saying goodbye, he took off into the direction of Capsule Corp.

Goku watched in amusement as his friend flew off. The prince may not have realized it yet.

Humming a tuneless song, a petite blond beauty closed the fridge door. Uncapping the bottle, fresh orange juice flowed into a clear glass. When it was enough, the bottle once again was recapped and placed into the cold compartment.

Bringing the glass up to her lips, Usagi drank it. Just as she was about to finish it, a loud bang erupted in the kitchen, making the surprised blond yelp in her drink. In doing so, the leftover juice unceremoniously spilled itself onto Usagi's white blouse.

Annoyed about her blouse, Usagi turned to greet the object of irritation. Instead of blaring out as she intended, a deep blush spreads from her neck to her face. She watched a very hot and sweaty saiyan sauntered across the kitchen. Not liking where her thoughts are heading, Usagi busied herself in cleaning her blouse.

The very familiar warm feeling hits him the moment he entered, or better yet, stormed into the kitchen. Looking around, he saw the reason to the cause. Without acknowledging her, he slowly crossed the kitchen, instead of his usual quick strides.

"Onna get me some drink!"

"You do know that I'm not deaf, don't you?" Usagi shot him an irritated glare as she dabbed her blouse.

Vegeta shrugged as he settles himself on the stool. "What difference does it make?"

"Are you trying to say that I am deaf?"

Vegeta smiled inwardly as he continued to stare at the flustered beauty. Her eyes had turned into deeper shade of blue as she glowered at him. "My drink onna."

Usagi was truly tempted to walk off and let the monkey of a prince to get his drink himself. But her pride kept getting in the way. She would not let the monkey have the satisfaction of knowing he had irritated her. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and once again opened the fridge door.

"What are you having?" she shouted over her shoulders.

"Passion fruit tea." Usagi thought his voice sounded hoarse but tossed the idea away and instead thinking of what the monkey is up to now.

Onyx eyes watched in silent pleasure as the beauty bend over, unknowingly giving him an ample view of her sexy derriere. Her pants were stretched over her tight enticing buttocks. Vegeta could feel himself getting hard.

Bloody onna! Does she even know what she is doing to him? Perhaps she does...

Smirking inwardly, Vegeta shifted. With a few practiced moves, he peeled off his skintight shirt. Well-defined muscles rippled as he tossed it aside.

Usagi smiled when she finally found the bottle. Straightening herself, she closed the door and turned around. Her eyes nearly bulged out as she stared at the handsome devil that was lounging at the counter stool. Rays of sunlight filtered through the window and reflected on his naked torso.

Usagi felt her throat went dry. Dear lord! He looked like a mythical sun god! Now she is seriously thinking whether to get another drink for herself instead for that monkey.

"Onna! Are you going to stand there all day? I'm thirsty!"

A deep crimson blush tinted her face and the beauty quickly busied herself in pouring the tea as she tries to collect her frayed nerves. Passing the drink she quickly went to the washing basin and washed her glass. After placing the washed glass on the racks, she turned around only to bump into a hard broad chest of a certain hot saiyan.

"Excuse me but you are blocking my way," instead of an irritated tone, a stutter came out of her.

"I don't think I am."

Pivoting to her left, Usagi tries to move away but once again bumped into his naked chest. Heart thundering against her ribs, she tries to move to her right but failed. Irritated, the petite blond looked up to meet the pair of coal eyes.

Was he laughing at her? She decided not since she had long ago concluded that the arrogant monkey have no sense of humor. "What do you think you are doing?" she gritted out as she tries to calm her thundering heart. Does that man knows how magnificent he looks like?

The hard lips quirked up in a smile as if reading her thoughts. "Nothing." Vegeta could feel her labored breaths on his warm skin and the temptation of pulling her close was overwhelming.

Once again Usagi tries to move away but every time she does, that irritating drop dead gorgeous prince kept blocking her way. Enough is enough! Highly irritated now, she glared into a pair of onyx eyes. "Ok mister. What game are you playing now and don't you dare say nothing because I don't think I have the patience to strangle out the answer from you."

Kami sama! Does the onna know how appealing she looks when she is riled? Her eyes had turned captivatingly beautiful. And her lips, Vegeta wondered if she tasted as good as yesterday. As if that wasn't enough, the memories of the dream he had in the morning plagued him.

Suddenly he felt as if the sun had scorched him. Damn!

Usagi began to feel uneasy. What in the world is that monkey thinking of now? His eyes had darkened, which made him more handsome to her. Warily, she shot him the question.

Vageta smirked at her question. The question seems to cover a lot of stuffs, which he knew would make the beauty in front of him more riled than she is already now. Instead, he leaned down and captured her lips. A startled whimper echoed low in her throat before turning into a satisfied purr as his lips suckled on hers. His arms slid around her back, pressing her flush against him.

The moment their lips met, Usagi wanted nothing more but to bolt out of his arms. Then his strong long calloused fingers began stroking her back so gently until her last reservations ebbed away. Suddenly the need to be closer to him overwhelmed her and she slowly responded to his kisses.

Vegeta knew that he had to stop before the last of his controls slipped away. He was just about to pull away when he suddenly felt her playing the hair on his nape. Kami-sama! Not the hair! His control snapped, a loud groan was heard before the saiyan prince deepened the kiss with a fever he never knew he possessed.

"Ehem..." Still oblivious to the new presence in the kitchen, the coughing became louder.

Finally realizing that they were no longer alone, Vegeta reluctantly pull away. He smirked, satisfied at the dazed look in the beautiful cerulean orbs. Her ruby lips had become dewy and swollen from his kisses and her breaths were deep and shallow. His arm tightened reflexively around her.

Turning around, he growled at the newcomer. "What do you want onna?"

Bulma grinned in perverse satisfaction upon finding the two locked in a heated embrace. She would have to tell this to Chichi.

"I wanted to see Usagi and tell her that I'll be going out and won't be back till later at night." On her toes now as she tries to peek at a particular blond head, she spoke louder. "But since she is quite occupied right now, I'll pass the message to her later."

Having at last collected all of her frayed nerves, Usagi turned around to see what the handsome prince was glaring at. A heated flush covered her face when she saw Bulma. Usagi groaned in embarrassment when her blue haired friend winked at her. Hiding her face in the crook of his neck, Usagi sighed, defeated when she heard laughter trailing her departing friend.

She had seen them making out...

Vegeta glared at the back of the blue haired onna as she disappeared from the kitchen.

"This is all your fault."

Vegeta heard the soft whisper and took exception. "Me? I did nothing?"

Pulling away, she frowned up at him. "Yes you did and don't you dare pull that innocent face!"

"And what exactly did I do?" his arms tightened around her slim waist as he took in her flustered features.

The arrogant prince watched as the beauty in his arms blushed hotly. "You... You kissed me..." Usagi stuttered

"And that's wrong?" a very rare smile touched his lips and Usagi was totally thrown off guard by it that she didn't pay attention to her words. "Yes because it makes me forget everything except that I like you kissing me."

A horrified gasp escaped her lips when she realized what she had said. "I didn't mean to..."

Amusement and deep male satisfaction danced in the usually cold onyx eyes. "You mean like this..." Vegeta leaned down and kissed her lips gently before releasing her. Turning around, he walked out of the kitchen.

Stunned, Usagi could only watch.

* * *

A/N: sorry to everyone who had waited patiently and impatiently for this chapter. I'm not gonna make any excuses for it except that I'm really sorry. I just hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

zackire


	7. Care

Chapter 7: Care

* * *

"I'm sorry Usagi but I can't help you out."

"Are you sure that you can't even get out of there for even an hour?"

"I'm sorry but I truly can't. Have you called Chichi and ask her if she could help you out?"

Usagi lets out a frustrated sigh. "I had but she's busy with the kids and Goku is beyond reachable. I'm practically stuck here alone with Vegeta!" Usagi twirled the phone cord, the second object she could vent her frustration on.

"Have you tried asking that zaru-baka? It's a slim chance but no harm trying."

Usagi thought over the suggestion. The voice over the line continued as if sensing her doubts. "Who knows you got him in his very rare moods…"

Bulma had a point there but Vegeta hardly have good moods unless he is… a crimson blush covered her face.

"Are you there? Hello?"

Realizing that she had dazed out, Usagi quickly rushed out. "I'll try."

* * *

Closing her eyes Usagi collected her near-frayed nerves and prayed that it will stay glued until after she stepped out of the bedroom. "Come on now gal, if you can kick the Negaverse back to hell, then you can do this!"

Usagi rolled her eyes in disgust when she realized she had been talking to herself. Again. Damn that monkey, even outside his bedroom he had caused her near insanity. Determination in check, Usagi took a deep breath and reached out to open the door.

"What do you want onna?"

A surprise scream echoed through the marbled hallway. Vegeta suppressed an amuse smile and settled for his trademark smirk. Watching the near hyperventilated woman, he added a silent reminder to add this into his new hobby.

Having finally able to glue back her traitorous frayed nerves, Usagi frowned. "Don't you dare do that to me again!"

An eyebrow arched upwards. "And why shouldn't I?"

Instead of feeling intimidated, Usagi felt a burst of fire sparked in her. Taking a step forward, Usagi poked the bare-chested Saiyan before her, a habit which she had picked up lately. "That's because you nearly gave me a heart-attack!"

"Ahh… the lack of oxygen caused by the momentary lapse of the heart." Shifting away from his position beside the door frame, Vegeta straightened and leaned his head down, stopping when he was only a breath away from her. "Worry not fair maiden for I know the operation of mouth-to-mouth respiratory."

Usagi blinked. Are her ears failing her or did she just hear the rude and arrogant monkey calling her a fair maiden?

Taking the advantage of her flustered position, Vegeta wound his arms around her waist and pressed her flush against him. Leaning down, he licked a tempting earlobe. Vegeta smiled against her ear when he felt her shudders. "I can show you the demonstration if you want, Usagi."

Usagi gulped as she pulled away. She needs to put some distance between them fast before her reserve deserted her and she ended up being a pile of goo. Standing an arm's length away, Usagi looked up and slightly cringed at the frown on Vegeta's face. Settling her gaze on anywhere but his face and… "Actually Vegeta what I want to do is totally different from what you have in mind."

Vegeta smirked again as he stepped towards the beauty before him, fully intending to pull her back in his embrace. "And what is this totally different thing you want to do?"

"Accompany me shopping." Instantly Vegeta stopped and blinked. Did he just hear her correctly?

On seeing his surprised face, Usagi quickly rushed out. "Actually I want you to send me to town. You need not accompany me or fetch me back for that matter. I can take the cab."

The changes in Vegeta were instantaneous. A menacing stance with a matching expression took over the teasingly seductive man. "No," Vegeta growled out as he slammed the bedroom door open.

Usagi was flabbergasted. Why he…

"Why the hell not?" Usagi asked out angrily as she followed the walking monkey in. Yes, this monkey can walk…

Taking a towel from a surprisingly neat rack, Vegeta leisurely toweled his hair dry, plainly ignoring the fuming Lunarian in the room.

Usagi shot out the question again. Minutes went by before he answered. "I'm busy."

"I can't believe this!" she threw her hands up in defeat and marched out off the room. In the middle of her march, she took sweet revenge and pushed the bend over prince hard on the derriere, throwing him totally onto the large bed and continued her march but before she had a good look at his startled face. Strings of curses resonated through the hallway.

Inside the bedroom, Vegeta pushed himself off the bed and let a small smile escaped his lips. He couldn't help tease the high-strung onna and relished her reaction. Perhaps he should accompany her; it would be amusing to see her reaction at the sudden thought that had just popped out. Yes, he should. Reaching out, he pushed a small button beside a full length mirror. Instantly a secret door opened and hangers of clothes beckoned him. Smirking, he began choosing.

* * *

"Stupid, inconsiderate, overbearing monkey. Training and flirting, he has all the time in the world. But sending me to town, he has no time. Bloody hell!" Dry leaves crunched underneath her feet as a highly frisked Usagi trekked through the Black Forest to her destination, every woman's paradise, the shopping boulevard.

Clad in only a white gossamer blouse and a pair of tight jeans, Usagi regretted her choice of clothes. Bloodthirsty insects constantly reminded her of her unpleasant situation and her sandals were not much of help either. Twigs and mud had soiled her mutilated sandals. A sigh escaped her. At least she still has her make-up pen.

Flicking her wrist, a black whole appeared before her. Reaching her hands into it, she began to search for her ever reliable pen. After a few minutes, a horrified gasp pierced the serenity of the forest. Damn it! She left it back at the house!

Still determined to spend to her heart's content, she continued her journey, undeterred by the slight downturn. Unknowingly instead of heading north as she was supposed to, she headed west, deeper into the dark foliage where creatures wish were thought to be long dead roamed around.

Wind pushed against as a Saiyan prince shot through the air, defying the law that Isaac Newton had so proudly found ages ago, may lord rest his soul. His eyes scanned through the familiar forest, in search of a tinge of gold. Finding none, he flared out his senses, searching for the clam balming aura. A slight frown marred his face when he had finally found the aura.

"What the hell is she doing there?"

Gathering a bit of his ki, Vegeta blasted through the air towards a soft scream that had managed to capture his attention.

"What in the world is this place?" Usagi muttered as she took in her awe inspiring surroundings. Acres of dusty ground stretched to the horizon. Hills of rocks and large unique palm trees and cactus littered the place. Still intense in her obsessions, she didn't notice the presence of a creature that was supposed to be buried seven feet under centuries ago.

Usagi suddenly stopped. Her legs began to shake as the tremors shook around her. Confused as to what had caused such effects, she turned around. It was a mistake. A ten meters overgrown lizard roared at her, its razor sharp teeth promising a terrible death to those around it.

On instinct Usagi began to run for her dear life. Not even wanting to know if the reptile was still on pursuit, she quickly scanned for the nearest safe spot. Lady luck wasn't on her side.

The reptile's powerful limbs had covered the meager distance between them. Roaring, the creature swiveled its menacing tail towards Usagi. A horrified scream reverberated through the air as the tail connected with Usagi's back. In an instant, the terror stricken woman crashed with a sickening thud against a pile of rocks.

As if satisfied with its work, the creature roared again and slowly made its way towards the fallen form. The drool that slipped past its teeth left a sizzling path on the ground. The creature was only a meter away from its prey before it suddenly found itself flying through the air.

Onyx eyes scanned frantically for any signs of living on the fallen form. A sigh of relief was Vegeta's only reaction when he caught the slight moving of her chest. But instantly a scowl and a murderous look took over as he caught the sight of the blood from the side of the head and her torn clothes. Turning his attention to the now staggering reptile, Vegeta flared up his ki in challenge. Roaring, the reptile accepted it and began charging towards the Saiyan prince. Before it could even blink, a large white-hot energy ball slammed into it, leaving dust in its wake.

Up in the air, a reptile winged creature quacked loudly as the hair defying gravity man it glared at it. In an instant a silent message were conveyed between them, beating its powerful wings, the creature quacked one last time and left the creatures beneath it alone, searching for new preys.

Satisfied that none would disturb him, Vegeta turned around and walked towards the limp form. Taking her into his arms, he was careful to check for any broken bones. Satisfied that none was broken and only small wounds were inflected, Vegeta lightly slapped her cheeks.

Dark long lashes fluttered a few times before it finally opened. Glazed cerulean eyes shifted a bit to get rid of the gritty blur that it was encompassed in. Even in her dazed state of mind, Usagi couldn't help but notice the deliciously sexy handsome man that held her. Odd, but his hair defying gravity seems very familiar. It took her a few moments before her temporary rusty wheels and gears chugged.

Wait a minute! Hair defying gravity?

Instantly her eyes snapped into clarity. "You!" Usagi screamed which happened to be her undoing. A wave of headache pounded into her, rattling her bruised gears.

"Oww…"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the pitiful moan. "Crazy onna," he muttered softly as he sat on the ground, cushioning her head and back with his chest.

Usagi decided to let that insult pass. It would be pointless to entertain him in the condition she is in. Furthermore, snuggling deeper into his embrace, he makes a very good substitute for a feather pillow.

Vegeta sighed inwardly, an action that he seldom does. Taking the end of his trench coat, he wiped the patch of blood on the blond's temple. As a matter of fact, ever since her arrival, he has been doing things that he either has never done or rarely did. Not liking where the thought is leading, he inwardly shook his head and chucked the subject into the dark cobwebs filled part of his mind.

He'll be damned if he starts acting like a lovesick fool!

A long silence stretched before Usagi decided to break it. "Vegeta, thank you for saving my life." A loud grunt was Vegeta's answer.

"Can I ask you a question?" Silence stretched again and she took it as a yes.

"Why do you train so hard?"

"I'm a warrior. That is what I do." Vegeta answered as he unconsciously stroke her back.

Usagi shifted until her back was supported by his arm and looked into his face. "But don't you get lonely? I always see you train alone except once in while with Goku."

Vegeta didn't like where the topic would lead but as he looked down, he realized he might as well answer her. God knows the onna can be extremely irritating. Are all onna irritating? "As long as it makes me strong it doesn't matter."

Her brows furrowed. "If what you say is true, then you don't have any friends." Seeing his nod, her mind finally clicked the pieces together and realization kicked her hard. That explains the weird mood swings, cold and brute exterior and the sweet seductive man personality he has. Nobody cared for him! Her heart clenched painfully at that thought.

Vegeta watched nonchalantly as the woman in his arms suddenly bit her lower lip. Her eyes had gone soft with an emotion he had thought it would never exist for him. He swallowed the feeling of uneasiness and watched as she reached out and trailed her fingers along his jaw. The words that flowed from her lips had awakened raw emotion.

"No one had cared about you."

"I don't need you pity onna," Vegeta growled loudly and began to push the offending woman off. He was shocked to stupor when he felt soft yet strong arms surrounding his form followed by the soft whispered words in his ear.

"Don't worry Veggie-kun, I'll always be here to care for you."

A miracle and an answer to heaven's cry, for the first time in his life, the ice that surrounded the Saiyan prince melted and ever so slowly the prince returned the embrace.

It was a long while since that talk and both had decided that it would be best for the injured woman to rest before leaving. It was enough time for the ice price to think through the events that had just passed. Never in his life had he ever felt vulnerable and the feeling was very not much appreciated by the said prince. In his servitude with Frietza, his life was never peaceful. He was tortured to near death for trivial mistakes and were drilled that showing emotions is a weakness, fatal to warriors. And yet, he looked down at the warm bundle in his arms, this woman who is thoroughly ill-opinionated, stubborn and rude to his measures had brought a sense of peace and contentment in him.

Is she the miracle that he had prayed for?

Vegeta suppressed a groan as the woman in his arms wriggled her derriere again and unconsciously against his pelvis. Gritting his teeth, he gave her a gentle squeeze as she once again wriggled. Bloody onna, doesn't she knows what she is doing to him?

Feeling the slight pressure, Usagi stopped. If the obnoxious ape finds her snuggles irritating, then she will tell him that he was partly to blame. After all he feels so extremely comfortable and warm like her old quilt that she had before she bought a new one. Closing her eyes, she nuzzled his neck, innocently taking a whiff of his scent. Her actions had reacted a loud growl from the ape and she silently wondered what his problem was.

It took her quite a while before her mind registered that something was amiss. Suddenly the in between words of her thoughts rung the bell.

"I still haven't shopped yet!"

* * *

A/N: hey there! Sorry for the late update. I thoroughly got brain dead on trying to get this chapter out. It was a relief when I finally got this idea. At least I can concentrate on my other fics without constantly being reminded of this chapter. It would be a long time before the next update. So I better take my leave now before anyone of you decides to murder me.. hehehe

zackire


	8. National Geographic Channel

**Standard disclaimers applied**

A/N: There are some sexual contents in this chapter, you have been warned. Anyway I have raised the ratings up.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: National Geographic Channel**

"I don't believe this. Tell me again how you managed to get all of these bags here," Bulma asked as she stared dumbfounded at the huge pile of shopping bags in front of her.

Usagi giggled at her friend as she unpacks one of the bags. Her eyes lit up in glees as a maroon sweatshirt came out of the bag. At last! A matching top to match with her pair of jeans. "I told you before and I'm going to tell you the last time. Vegeta carried all of these for me."

Bulma groped around for the nearest seat and unceremoniously dumped herself onto the edge of the bed. Her wheels finally chugged with extra horse power and the information finally filtered through her brain. The damn stupid north-pole monkey actually have a soft spot and it is non-other than her friend. But it can't be, her friend is all sunny and cheerful but the vegetable head is all grouchy and ice, a total opposite of each other. But doesn't unlike poles attract and like poles repel? Ice and sun can't get along, a chemistry will take place and steam will be the end result of…

Bulma shook her head as she tries to collect her last reserved packet of sanity-compact size, your best friend next to one pint of double chocolate ice-cream.

"Bulma, are you ok? You look a little pale."

The question seemed to pull Bulma from the land of sanity-compact size and double chocolate chip ice-cream land. Damn! Just when she was about to grab the floating almond mocha ice-cream. Shaking her head again, she managed a smile and turned to the worried Usagi. "I guess I'm still worked up about the new product that KK Corp had come up with."

Usagi stood up from her seat and placed a comforting hand on Bulma's tense shoulders. "Hey, it's going to be fine. Don't forget that Capsule Corp has been in business longer than them and we have more new products up our sleeves." At the close proximity Usagi could clearly see the strained lines on her friend's face.

"Why don't you soak yourself in a nice long hot bath while I heat up some brownies for you? Don't worry, I'll send it up to your room."

"Thanks Usagi," Bulma said as she hugged the blond beauty before crawling her way back to her room. She really needs to finish the teleportation machine.

* * *

The images on the screen were constantly changed. A frustrated sigh escaped Vegeta as he scanned through the channels. Channels of programs flitted through but none seemed to please him. Defeated, he settled for a documentary program. It was showing the ratings of the most fatal lovers in the animal kingdom. How quaint! 

Settling for a more comfortable position, he tries to focus on the show. The show was quite lagging at first but as the group of animal changes, so did the level of interest. His eyebrows were raised as he took in the information that was aired regarding a kangaroo rat. A week of pure uninhibited mating before the creature dies in exhaustion. A very interesting and pleasurable way to die to his thinking.

As his thoughts meandered from the innocent topic, a picture of passion filled heart shaped face moaning under him, clutching his shoulders as he eagerly suckled on a flawless mound flashed through his mind. Vegeta lets out a strained groan as he once again tries to find a comfortable seat on the plush sofa. Unfortunately, the action seemed to jar his intense his desire that he had long kept under lock and key. If he could curse out loudly, he would gladly do it, anything that could ease him from this torment would be gladly accepted.

Unbestknown to him, Fate has other things mapped out for him. Vegeta lets out another strain groan, this time with more force as another image flashed at him, shooting white hot desire through his veins. This time it was a picture of him naked in an overly large bed and lovingly caressing a clothless pregnant belly of a silvery-blond beauty. She was smiling tenderly down at him as she ran her hand through his hair.

She looked god-damn familiar. Of he only knew who she was! Kami-sama, what the hell is happening to him!

_Remember…_

Remember what?

_Remember who you really are…_

I am the Prince of Saiya

_Remember who she is…_

What are you talking about?

_Remember who she is to you…_

* * *

A pair of archaic silver eyes stared longingly at a worn out portrait. It held a picture of the King of Saiya wearing a full Saiyan armor. Leaning in front of him and wrapped possessively in her husband's arms is the Queen of Saiya and also the heiress to the Moon Kingdom. 

Queen Selenity smiled brokenly as she remembered the sweet memories of her daughter's family before the slaughter. It was obvious they loved each other dearly even though the husband barely showed any outward affection in public.

A lone tear slipped past her closed lids. They were about to have a son. She had checked with her Seekers and they had confirmed it would be a son. If only she had told them a week earlier… if only she had consulted with the Oracle… everyone would still be alive. She had been too busy making ties for her alliance that she had neglected her duty as the guardian of the universe.

An emerald light suddenly orbed in front of her. Hastily, Selenity wiped the tear away and kept the portrait into her pocket. After a few seconds, the light disappeared and its place stood the Time Guardian.

"What is it Sailor Pluto?" Selenity asked when the senshi straightened from her bow.

"It's regarding the prince, my queen. I was doing my studies as you ordered when I stumbled upon this information," Pluto replied as she looked at her queen. The queen looked as if she had aged greatly since their last meeting even though there weren't any visible physical signs.

When the queen nodded her to continue, she continued, "Every male Saiyans has a mating cycle and they will mate with those who are very compatible with them. In this period of mating, they will go into extreme heat or what we call as high level sexual cravings and will not stop at anything until they get their mate. But the cycle comes when they reached the age of twenty-nine."

"And according to the calculations I've made, the prince will be in heat in an hour's time!" Pluto looked expectantly at her queen. She is glad that the prince will be going into heat which means he will claim Usagi but she is worried for her friend's safety. Most of the stories that she had read about the mating hadn't turn up as nicely as she had thought. She doesn't know if her friend could have the stamina to last through it.

"Let him be. Furthermore it will cut the progress time."

"But don't you think it is too fast, your majesty? What if he hurts her?" Pluto asked.

Queen Selenity smiled. "No he won't. I'm sure of it. He will never harm the one thing that mattered to him the most."

It is done. The queen had said her words and it can't be undone. Bowing, Pluto took her leave, disappearing back to her time gate and silently praying that whatever the queen had said is true.

_Take care Usagi…_

* * *

"Son what's today's date?" a spiky haired warrior asked as he gulped down another mouthful of water. 

The miniature size of the warrior with the exception of the length of hair turned from his desk. His eyebrows creased thoughtfully before answering. "It is the seventh of February, dad. Why?"

Goku frowned as he thought the information over. He repeated the date again, totally unaware of the question his son had gave him. A nagging feeling itch his mind as if telling him to remember something of importance that will happen that night. After a few minutes of fruitless pondering, he finally gave up and head to the kitchen where he knew his wife would be. His sentiments were right. His wife was busy washing the dishes and he couldn't help but admire the well contoured buttocks that he had worshipped every chance he got.

Tossing the can into the bin, he silently crept behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. His wife elicited a startled gasp which quickly turned into a lustful moan when he languorously licked her ear and kneaded one of her breasts.

The dishes were momentarily forgotten as Chichi half-heartedly tries to pry herself off her husband's embrace. "Gohan will come in any minute, Goku," she breathed, trying to sound nonchalant but the effect was lost when another moan escaped her. The hand that was at her breast had slipped under her clothing and was now tweaking her hardened nipples.

"No he won't. He is busy studying," he whispered as he licked at the mating mark which he had given on the night of their mating. The words suddenly rang a bell. With a curse, he reluctantly pulled away from his wife. Seven February is the date that Vegeta turned twenty-nine and that mean…

"Goku?" the dishelved look and her questioning gaze combined with her aroused scent nearly changed his mind about going after the another living full blooded Saiyan. Leaning down her gave her a hard searing kiss and pulled away.

"I have to get to Vegeta. He's turning twenty-nine tonight and if I don't stop him, he's not going to be able to stop his beast side."

Even though her blood years for him to complete what he had started, the danger of having a full blooded Saiyan in heat is more dire than her need. She should know since she is mated to one.

Nodding to him, she watched him burst out of the house. Sighing, she quickly righted her clothes and continued with her dishes.

* * *

The fridge was lined with different type of food. Reaching into the second tier, Usagi took out the blue air-tight container. Humming her favorite tune, Usagi nudged the door close with her derriere. Still humming, she skipped her way to the microwave. After popping the container in and punching the right setting, Usagi began cleaning up the small clutter that someone had made earlier. 

It took about two minutes to clean up the mess which left her another three minutes before the brownies are ready. Making sure that nobody is around, Usagi closed her eyes and began to trace the steps that had danced in her dreams for countless nights.

Humming the foreign yet familiar song, she began to twirl and sashayed, her adrenaline and a strange warm feeling became her dance partner. Unseen by her, a pair of onyx eyes glinted in the doorway of the doorway of the huge kitchen. The watcher seemed to devour every single twist, step and jump. The hunger in his eyes flared tenfold when he finally recognized the ancient steps.

The urge and longing to join the mating dance was overwhelming but the thought of scaring the small creature overruled everything. Leaning against the doorframe, he was contented to watch the small creature dancing. With every twist, the desire for her leapt a level but not once did he moved from his spot. When she suddenly slipped, did he move.

Her eyes flew open and before she could even utter a scream, Serena had found herself experiencing hovering in mid-air with the help of a pair of strong arms. A slight blush covered her face when she realized who her savior was. "Vegeta!"

Instead of the customary insults on her ability to keep on her toes, the vegetable head stared intently at her, making her blush all the more. The shopping trip had truly loosened up his screws for his all-so-famous reactions.

10 seconds…

20 seconds….

30 seconds…

No clever remarks, no Mr. Arrogant speeches, no I'm the Prince of Saiya crap!

And is he going to hold her like this till tomorrow?

"Vegeta? You can let go of me now," she said as she held on for dear life in case his screws suddenly tightened and he decided that she is better off kissing the floor. She didn't know if her request or her grabbing onto him did the trick but she was glad when he suddenly straightened up.

When Usagi was vertically on her feet, she hadn't realized two things. First, his screws were still loose. Second, he had his hands firmly planted on her waist. Instead she had looked up at him and smiled her gratitude.

It took a few seconds for the warrior to react and when he did, Serena had wished she was nearer to the counter where she can easily reach those pots and pans. It seems that vegetable head had really lost his nuts.

Vegeta suddenly leaned down and sniffed at her neck; he did it to both sides. As if he was searching for something, he reached out and pulled the neckline lower which resulted in Usagi yelping and slapping his hand away.

Leaning backwards, Usagi suddenly reached out and put the back of her hand onto his forehead. Her frown was apparent when she couldn't get the result that she desired. When she pulled her hand away and took a good look at his face, she was highly irritated to find him looking disgruntled at her. Why, he looked as if it was she who is acting weird!

Leaning backwards again, she put on her best frown even though her neck protested against the strain. "Ok Veggie, I don't know what tricks you are up to but it is sure isn't funny and would you let go of me while you are at it?" she commented as she poked him on the chest.

Instead of letting her go, he trapped her hand under his own, flattening it on his chest and frowned. "Where is your mark, woman?"

Serena was highly confused, either that or Veggie head had totally lost his screws. "Mark? I don't have one except for a birthmark and there is no way I'm going to show it to you!" she returned as she struggled to get loose.

A loud growl rumbled off his chest and he tightened his hold around her waist which instantly put a hold onto the struggle. Satisfied that his mate to be would not escape him, he leaned down again and sniffed at her neck, this time licking at her pulse point.

"Could you stop doing that?" Serena tried to shove him but ended up gasping as he once again licked at that particular spot. The strange warmth that had engulfed her during her dance washed over her. She couldn't help letting a moan from escaping as the hand at her waist trailed upwards and began to trace patterns at the side of her breast.

Licking the tempting pulse again he began nipping at it, once in a while his tongue would flick out to sooth the mark. Bringing his mouth to her ear, he growled, "Where is your mating mark, woman? My scent is all over you. Where is your mark?"

Usagi tried focusing on the question but it was rapidly going down the drain. "You have to stop that if you want me to answer you…" alas the sensation that Vegeta was gifting her had dried up her last drop of common sense. A reminder ring from the microwave didn't even penetrate the haze of passion that had engulfed the couple.

Vegeta pulled slightly away only to have him capturing the sweet cavern that had captivated him moments ago. His tongue slipped past her lips and plundered every depths of her mouth. A loud growl reverberated through his chest when her tongue timidly strokes his. Using that chance, he coaxed her into dancing her tongue with his.

By now Usagi was mindless for his touch. An unfamiliar heat coursed through her veins when one of his hands suddenly slipped under her shirt and bra and began thumbing her nipple. Moaning into his mouth, she clutched at his shoulders and unconsciously arched into his hand.

Vegeta's eyes darkened and he pulled his mouth away to rain wet hot kisses down the column of her throat. Hovering over the obstrusive clothing that hid his prize, he effortlessly tore her blouse apart. A low primitive growl escaped him as he took in her state of her near undress. The blue laced material that covered his prize enticed him and with a flick of his fingers, that too came off. Now that nothing had obstructed his way, he leaned down and replaced the spot his thumb was previously. A loud moan and a whimper escaped Usagi when his tongue twirled around the pert nipple.

A soft furry appendage had slipped underneath her skirt and had curled around her inner thighs. Her mind was too hazy to comprehend the significance of the furry appendage even when it suddenly flicked against her wet core. Her knees buckled then and white hot pleasure burned her.

After Vegeta had seen to both mounds, he rested his head against her ear and growled, "Tell me you are mine."

Usagi couldn't comprehend his question since the furry appendage was still rubbing against her wetness. But when he repeated the question one more time and the furry appendage stopped its ministrations, Usagi finally managed to regain a bit of her senses.

"Tell me you are mine, onna!"

The position she is in and the commanding tone that Vegeta had growled finally pierced through her hazy mind. What was she doing? She was literally half naked and draped over him and those feelings that he brought out from her shook her to her core. She shook her head and tried to pull away from the warm body against her but Vegeta wouldn't allow it. He lets out a primitive growl and pressed her closer to him.

"No Vegeta… we have to stop this. You are not thinking straight. Remember, I'm the crazy and noisy onna who irritates you. You have to let me go, Vegeta," Usagi pleaded as she tries once again to pull away but with every kisses he bestowed on her naked flesh, her struggles began to lessen.

"I will not let you go Usagi, not now not ever. You are mine!" Vegeta declared reverently. Let her go? Never!

The underlying tone scared Usagi. What did he mean that she is his? A sudden thought unsettled her feelings. Did he mean what she thinks he means? So intense she was in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she had spoken her thoughts out loud.

"Yes, my beautiful onna. I want you as my mate." Vegeta answered as he licked the tempting pulse on her neck again. Having enough of the senseless talk, he twisted her hair in his hand and brought her face to his.

"Enough talk, onna. Tell me that you are mine!"

Usagi still wanted to ponder over her answer but a whisper of words stopped her. Her eyes glazed over as flashes of images that seemed foreign and yet familiar to her flitted through her mind.

_Remember…_

_Remember who you were…_

_Remember who you are to him…_

When the last of the images flashed by, she was badly shaken. Raising her hand, she shakily touched the strong jaw in front of her. The images had been an image of her heavily pregnant with Vegeta tenderly caressing her bulging tummy. The joy and pride that was etched on his face brought tears in her eyes. Was that an image of the future?

Catching the tear drop with his thumb, Vegeta frowned. Why is the onna crying? Had he hurt her somehow? Did she find mating with him so vile? The vulnerability that he felt unsettled him. "Why are you crying, onna? Is mating with me so vile?"

Usagi smiled lovingly at him which unconsciously made his heart soared a mile. Reaching out, she traces the contours of the lips that wrecked havoc on her nerves. "Ie Veggie-kun. I am very honored and happy to be your mate." The look that Vegeta gave her told her that he didn't believe it. Undaunted, she suddenly leaned forward and bit at the spot where his neck met his shoulder to prove her point.

"I am yours, Vegeta, Ouji no Saiya. Yours until the end of time."

With a loud growl, Vegeta effortlessly pulled her against him, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Capturing her mouth, he backed her against the wall, all the while slowly grinding his hips against hers. His mouth slanted over hers again and again as one of his hand traveled southwards that held his hidden treasure.

Just as he was about to reach her heat, a high energy signature burst into the kitchen. Instantly Vegeta pressed himself close to the flushed body against him, covering every inch of the exposed flesh as he can and flared up his ki. Someone will have to die for this insolence!

"Vegeta you have to stop!" Goku shouted the moment he burst in, fully intending to save whoever the blue blooded Saiyan was pouncing on. What he didn't expect was to see Vegeta tightly wrapped around the waist by a pair of sexy legs in what looked like an excerpt from Karma Sutra.

The threatening and possessive roar that the in-heat Saiyan bellowed had confirmed his suspicions. He had interrupted the mating cycle of the male with his future mate. Suddenly Goku wished that he had stayed at home with Chichi, at the least he will die in a pleasurable way.

"Forgive me, my liege. I had thought you went into berserk due to the cycle," Goku bowed, making sure he followed the royal protocol properly. It is a very delicate matter if one to disturb the cycle especially if the male in heat is of the royal blood. Their power level would be tenfold and bloodbaths will usually follow suit at the intervention.

"I should kill you for your insolence," Vegeta spat out as he flared out his ki dangerously, making sure that the intruder knew of his anger.

"Please accept my apologies, my liege," Goku apologized again but not before he got a good look at the long furry appendage that wrapped around one of the female's legs. He tried to scan for the female's energy signature but Vegeta's ki had completely masked it and his hopes of finding the identity of the prince's mate slipped by.

A loud dangerous growl escaped Vegeta as he thought over his decision. The fool had dared to interrupt his quest and also scan for his mate's ki. He had almost seen his mate naked.

Usagi was still mindless to everything but her lover's touch, even to the new presence. So when her lover had stopped, the warmth that had pooled at the junction of her legs suddenly became excruciatingly unbearable. She whimpered softly at the loss and arched her body into him. She inwardly sighed at the pleasure that it brought and the fact that her lover was once again paying attention to her.

Feeling slightly bold, she reached up and captured his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it. The ragged groan that her lover gave her had told her how much he liked her boldness. After a while of the teasing game, Vegeta became impatient. Capturing her mouth, he began to make love to her with his tongue as he flared out his ki, a threatening signal to order the intruder to leave.

Goku didn't need to be told twice. In a blast, he shot out of the house but not before he finally got a good look at the soon to be future queen of Saiya. The memory will forever be etched into his mind when he saw the face.

* * *

"Usagi! Are you in there?" Bulma asked as she knocked on the door. Hearing no replies, Bulma walked away thinking her friend was still asleep. Walking into the kitchen, she unconsciously walked past a pile of thorn women's wear that hid underneath the counter. Opening the microwave door, her eyes brightened in delight at the container of brownies. 

"Oh she must have heated it up in the morning for breakfast!" Bulma squealed as she quickly slipped the container into her briefcase and headed back into the hall and straight for work.

"I'll thank her for the breakfast later," Bulma commented as she engaged her engine.

Strays of sunlight filtered through the window, casting a warm glow on the naked couple. Tenderly, Vegeta brought the ethereal creature into his arms, inwardly pleased when she had turned to face him, snuggling closer into his warmth. A raw bite mark on her neck glared at him and Vegeta couldn't resist the temptation to lick the mating mark.

His. She is his now.

Last night marks the day when he turns twenty-nine, the age when his primal side took over to mate with the one most compatible to him. He was quite surprised when his primal side had chosen this onna to be their mate. He had expected someone stronger, cold and cruel not the ill-opinionated, emotional and stubborn to the bone, weak Lunarian onna.

A small lit up his face as he thought over his words. After last night's experience, he had to take back his description about her being weak. Last night, she had been everything but weak. A sense of male pride washed over him as he remembered that he had been her first, a very rare gift amongst his people. She was so responsive, so wild, so hot and so god-damn sweet. Kami-same, he had never experienced anything like it before and it was only near dawn had his beast side allowed her to rest even though his desire for her was still great.

Using his tail, he slowly caressed her silky thighs underneath the sheets. His tail, it was a miracle he got it back though he didn't know how. Stranger still, his tail was not in its usual color, it was vermilion. Was it supposed to change color during the mating cycle? Will it ever return to normal or will it totally disappear?

As if sensing her mate's distress, Usagi reached out and stroke his wandering tail, earning a ragged moan. Taking a few deep breaths, Vegeta tugged his tail back but his mate would not relinquish her hold. His body shuddered in pleasure as she once again stroke the sensitive appendage. Shifting slightly so as not to disturb his mate's rest, he suddenly saw his mate smiling mischievously at him. A man could only take in so much provocation.

With a growl, he captured his mate's lips and proceeds to make deep hot love to her.

* * *

**A/N:** konnichiwa minna-san! At last I got this chapter out. Yes there are some sexual content in it but its not that much, its still in the rating system. Till the next chapter, my friends! 

zackire


End file.
